Haunted Breath
by FriendorFoeUDecide311
Summary: Months after Edward left, Bella can't take it anymore. She kills herself, but her spirit stays on earth as a ghost. She soon finds Edward, and the strangest things start to happen. Please read and review. T for suicide and future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. This is my 6th story, and I hope you like it. I'm changing my name soon to FriendorFoeyouDeside so be on the look out for that.

Hope you like my story; this is more of just before it happens, and Edward leaves her just like in the book.

BPOV

It has been months. I don't know how many, if I didn't know any better I'd say it's been years. My face was pale and my eyes bright red as I got out of my bed for the first time in a long time. I looked around my room. I new what I was going to do, and no one could stop me. I couldn't take this any more.

I made my way down the steps being careful not to fall, for if Charlie woke up, this would all be ruined. He had been sleeping much deeper lately; he almost never answered my screams now. At the bottom step, I heard a noise. It was probably just the wind, even if it wasn't it didn't matter. Nothing could hurt me anymore.

The kitchen floor was cold as my bare foot stepped down on it. I held myself there, taking in its chill. I exhaled once more before moving toward the knife drawer. Charlie had taking precaution to take the bullets out of his gun, but he had done nothing with his knifes. I picked out the biggest, sharpest one and slowly made my way back up the steps, being careful of the blade.

I had contemplated for a long time of where I would do this. The bathroom, to make Charlie's clean up smaller. The meadow to be closer to Edward. His house to be with his things. Or my room, where I can be with everyone I loved. I had decided on my room. It was the easiest. I sat down crossed-legged on the wooden floor, and took a deep breath taking in the sent of my room, and all the pictures on the walls. Every belonging in the room. Everything he touched. I picked up the knife about to make the first cut, but stopped, the blade centimeters from my skin. I placed my knife on the ground and stood.

My closet door protested as I pulled it open wide enough to get in. I searched it until I found it. The blue shirt that Edward had complimented so much. His favorite he had said once. I also pulled out one of the pairs of jeans that I had used to love. I put them on quickly. Then I headed toward the mirror. I look decent I guess, it was the first time I had seen myself since he had left. My skin was paler than his, blotched with red from my crying. My eyes and nose bright crimson. I looked like death. The only thing I could fix about it was my hair. I pulled a brush through it until it was smooth. I couldn't even remember the last time I had done that.

Now I looked like I had the last time he had seen me. It was perfect. I sat back down in the middle of my floor. My eyes trailed around my room, getting one last look. I picked up my knife again. I lowered it to my skin and slid it through. I felt a cringe of pain and fought back a yelp. I had to be quite. I continued to mark my skin until my arms read, "Edward, I love you. Sorry. B"

Everyone would know what it meant, but I don't care. Blood seeped out of the cuts, each one hurting more than the last. I knew I needed it end it now. I pulled the blade back up to my neck. For a moment I just held it there. I took my final breath and jerked my hand in one fluid motion across my neck.

I felt my body hit the floor with a thud, and a few final silent tears run down my checks. I knew it wouldn't be long now. I said my final words to the world. "I'm sorry." I whispered, before I closed my eyes and sunk in the blackness of death.

_Ok tell me how it is. And no this is not a death shot. There is going to be a lot more to come, and this is jus the setting up part. Please review and ill get the next chapys up sooon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

I kept sinking, each moment everything darker, but some how clearer. I saw everything. Every shape in the darkness. Death is a lot different, I thought to myself as I watched the shapes form and disappear in front of my eyes. I was lost. Nothing was happening. The shapes disappears completely, I saw nothing. There was no noise. No pain. Where had the pain gone?

There was nothing left, just my thoughts. I wonder what this means, I thought. Is this it, i'm just in this dark forever destined to be tortured by my thoughts with no way out? My thoughts. Edward. Why did I do this, why did he leave. I saw his smile form in the darkness. Oh, so now I can see shapes, great, I said rolling my eyes. Only they didn't move. I tried my hand, its stayed put. I couldn't move. I tried to fight but eventually I tired, I couldn't do anything but falling into my past and watch with pain everything I had gone through.

I didn't know how long it was, but the troche had finally ended. For the first time I was able to move. I closed my eyes and smushed myself into a ball. I let out a sob, before I fell into a sleep, probably the deepest sleep of my life… or death.

(Ok, I was gonna end it here, but I thought id give you some Charle.)

CPOV

I woke up with a feeling of dread. It blinked a few times, trying to figure out why, but I couldn't. I looked over to my clock it was 7:13, I was running late, Bella's probably already up and getting ready for school, I thought. I listened for her light steps, but heard none. Hmm wonder where she is?

I got up and headed down stairs. Nothing was out of order, maybe she already left, I thought. I was beginning to worry; she usually leaves a note if I'm not up when she leaves. I shook it off and grabbed my belt and gun then headed out the door.

I was surprised to see that Bella's truck was still in the driveway. "Huh?" I said, I looked up to her window, there was no light or movement. She probably got a ride to school. I thought. I had a feeling that I was wrong, but I needed to get to work.

During the drive, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. I got to work, the secretary said hello, and I just nodded, to deep in thought to respond. It was a slow day. No made any calls, and nothing was happening.

I was heading to lunch when the secretary called me over. "You have a call Chief, it's from the high school."

I walked over to her and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Yes, is this Chief Swan?"

"Yes." I answered confused.

"Well, this is Mrs. Cope and I was wondering if you were aware that your daughter Bella Swan didn't attend any of her classes yet today?"

"What?" I asked, ut-oh, something must of happened. "Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I said hanging up the phone. I ran back into my office, grabbing my coat and my gun, I ran back out. I didn't stop, but I yelled over to the secretary, "There's an emergency, I'll be back later!"

I ran out the door and jumped into my curser, I turned the key and trough on the sirens. I sped as fast as the car could take me to get home. I went strait through a red light nearly hitting another car. The tired were screaming in protest and I was leaving tred marks on the road. My house was coming up. I pulled into the drive, slamming on the brakes. Before the car completely stopped, I was out, running toward the door, key in hand.

My key went in smoothly, and I jerked it to the left, it clicked and I pushed the door open, not bothering to close it. I ran strait up the steps, I stumbled. I fell backwards and landed at the bottom, my ankle was throbbing, but I got back up and hobbled up the steps as fast as I could.

In front of me was Bella's door. I didn't even bother knocking. I grasped the doorknob and pushed open the door. I looked at her bed. Made and ready, then I looked down. I almost feel over in shock. My bells lay on the floor, in a pool of blood. It was mostly dry. Her skin was pale, more pale than it has ever been, and there was no blush to her checks. By her side was one of my magic shark kitchen blades. The kind you never need to sharpen. I fell to my knees. "My Bells." I whispered in pain.

I pulled out my walkie-talkie and radioed in. "Help, someone, my daughter, Bella, I think she's dead. Please come, please." I finished, sobbing. The person on the other line was in shock.

"Bella?" she said, "oh my". Then I heard her call for back up at my house. Ambulances cop cars, everything. I just sat there. My Bella. How could this have happened.

I moved closer to her limp body. I reached out my hand. I caressed her colorless face. It was ice. Another sob escaped my lips. "No." I said. I heard the sirens approaching, but it would do no good. She was gone. All's they can do is go around telling me how sorry they are. How could I let this happen? If I had just checked on her this morning like a good father, she would be ok right now. I sobbed again.

I needed to be near her body. I pulled my self into a sitting position and scouted over next to her, not putting any weight on my ankle. I put my hand on her forehead and breathed in. my baby, was, was, gone. I sunk even lower. No. My sad eyes traveled down her. They stopped at her arms. The cuts were shaped here. I looked closer, holding back the tears that blurred my vision. On them was written, "Edward, I love you. Sorry. B" that, that, its his fault. He killed my baby girl. "I'm gonna kill that ***********! I'm gonna kill him!" I screamed as the paramedics ran I'm and moved me out of the way, fuming.

She was pronounced dead at 12:39 pm one January 18, of exsanguination (blood lose)

Ok, so how is it? Did ya like it? Ill get another chapter up soon so (: REVIEW!!!!

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! right after i post this, i am going to changge my name to FreindorFoeYouDecide every one understand, good good great byerrrsssss


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy, I change my name, if ya didn't notice!!!! Well here's the next chapter, hope you like!

BPOV

I woke up, but it was weird. I wasn't in the dark world anymore. I was at home. Why was I here? I thought. Am I not dead? I looked around. It was my room. The moment I looked down I knew I was gone. On the floor was my pale, blood soaked body, and my father. Oh no my father. He was sobbing on the floor. My dad. He looked like he was in total pain and misery. "Dad." I whispered.

He moved himself closer to my body. He ran his hand gently across my face. I heard sirens in the back round; I guess he had called the hospital or the cops. I saw the anguish in his face as he moved again into a sitting position. I noticed he put no weight on his ankle and cringed when it moved. Oh, no he's hurt. It's all my fault. I still cause people misery. I sobbed.

For the moment I looked away everything changed. It went from pain and sadness, to fury and pain. I couldn't figure out the reason, until I remembered my arms. He was staring at them in fury. He was going to blow up in a minute. He's going to blame Edward. It's not his fault, its mine for letting myself believe that he loved me.

"I'm gonna kill that*************! I'm gonna kill him!!!" he screamed. Oh no. I thought.

The sirens were closer now. They were almost here. I tore my eyes away from my dad and looked out the window. And ambulance pulled into my driveway behind my dad's curser. Four EMTs jumped out and rushed in the door. In only moments, they were up into my room. One of them helped my father down the steps as they checked my vitals and pronounced me dead. Wow, I'm dead. Truly dead. I've been dead for hours, but now I'm dead to everyone. It hit hard.

I followed the ambulance to the hospital. My dad ended up with a broken ankle and a child in the morgue. I watched him as he called my mom and Phil. Then the school and my friends. Soon many of my closest friends were in the hospital giving Charlie his condolences. Some cried, like Angela, others smirked like Lauren who only came so she could "Comfort Tyler" and some came because they thought they should be there for Charlie, even though they new this would happen like Jess. I smiled at them all. Even the ones like Lauren. I would miss them, but I still thought this was the best choice.

A few hours later a teary eyed Renee Walked in with a somber Phil. "My Baby!" she cried looking a Charlie. I wanted more than anything to go down and hug her, but I couldn't.

Soon there was a date set for my funeral. They had decided this Saturday an open casket at the funeral home. I stayed to watch, even though had a feeling I should be going somewhere. I watched many tears fall. I listened to stories told by my friends. I listened to there last good byes. Soon they asked everyone to sit down so the preacher could speak. He talked about the value of life and how precious each second was. I noticed that he never once mentioned suicide. After he was finished with his speech, which could almost put the dead to sleep he asked anyone to come up and talk about me.

I had never thought of myself hearing this kinda thing, especial after I was dead. Some of them were sad, some were happy, but I think almost everyone had something to say.

Mike- Bella was a great person. She put up with me even after I had asked her again and again to go to a dance with me. She was a good friend and a great person who always though of others before her self.

Angela- Bella was very nice and considerate to me. She was always kind and respected my shyness and always bailed me out of awkward situations, she also to me together with Ben. I'm going to miss her forever.

They went on and on. Pretty much the same thing. The only thing was very few of them were personally. This was the first time I had realized that no one really knew me. I had only been her for a while before I got with Edward and had pretty much stopped being with my friends other than in school and then Edward left and I was a Zombie. I don't think I even talked to anyone since then.

Everyone said the same thing until Lauren got up. She had a hate full sneer on her face and I knew that this wasn't going to be pretty, and that I would wish I had left a while ago. I stayed put as she got up behind the pulpit. Please don't ruin this for my dad and mom, please just say something nice and go back to your seat.

If only I was so lucky.

She cleared her throat loudly and tapped the microphone once before she started in her nasal voice, "Why are we all acting like Bella was a saint? She never even said a word to any of us since Edward left, and she barley talked to us while they were together. She acted as if she was better than all of us, like she was too good to do anything we did. And am I the only one who noticed that she killed herself? She didn't die trying to save some little kid from a burning building. She killed herself over a guy that didn't even love her. Just because he left, how pathetic is that? And did any of you see what she wrote on her arms before she killed herself. Obsessed much. Did she think that he would miraculously show up and bring her back to life? She was crazy!"

She stopped her rant and walked back down and sat back in her seat, everyone was dumb founded. After a few moments of silence, everyone glared at her in disgust. Everyone around her backed away, and soon one of the doormen came over and asked her to leave. My mother and father were in the front row crying more than ever.

No. is all I thought. I needed it leave. I needed to leave now.

How do you like it? Hope it's good. Review plzz!


	4. Chapter 4

I moved to the door in one of the fluid motions I had come to use, but I stopped briefly to look at my mother and father, then my friends, then my body. I looked very nice, probably the best I ever had. My skin was pale with a light blush, my ryes closed and covered in a light colored eyes shadow. I was dressing in the same out fit I had died in, only there was no blood. I smiled. "Thank you Charlie." I said quietly, know he couldn't hear me.

I flew out the door and onto the street. Cars were parked up and down the street on both sides for my funeral. A hearse waited out front, all set to bring me to my grave. I wanted to stay and see myself being lowered into the six-foot hole, but something inside said I needed to leave. I looked up the street on last time, and headed down the road toward one of the places I knew I needed to see.

The trees, the grass, the bugs everywhere where so much clearer now. I could see every little detail, it was what I thought being a vampire might feel like, but it didn't matter now, there was no chance of that happening. I guess there never was.

Suddenly a car flew by me in a blur. What? I said. I've only ever seen one on person ever drive like that. "I wonder."

I trailed the car, going as fast as I could, I could barley keep up with it, but I managed. It stopped right infront of the funeral home. "It couldn't be." I said.

It was a shiny black car. The windows were heavily tinted and the license plate was from out of state. My eyes were glued to the door as it began to open. One foot out, it was a women's shoe. I barely saw the rest, the disappointment over whelming me. But then I looked back at her, right before I was about to turn. Her hair was a firey red. "Oh no." I whispered. "Victoria."

Ok, I know its short, but it seemed the perfect place to let off, don't worry, i'm gonna put up the next chapter in like 20 minutes, once I write it. So (:


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is the next chapter.

BPOV

A feeling of dread washed over me. What was she here to do? Was she here to hurt someone, or just to laugh at my dead corpse? She walked up the three steps leading to the open doors, ad gracefully entered. I followed. The room was much the same as when I left. Everyone looked sad, but Charlie and Renee had stopped crying. People had started to get out of their seats and pay their last respects to me before the leaved to head for the graveyard.

Victoria waited in line and put on a fake smile when she got to my dad and shook his hand. She was last in line and one of the few people remaining in the room. She waited until m parents weren't looking and smirked down at my cold body. "Poor, Poor Bella. I guess you couldn't take it, being with out your mate. Well you should of toughened up, because now I have to do the same thing." She said so low that only I could hear her, then she quickly slapped my face and smiled again. She walked out of the room. I followed her until she got back to her car then she drove off.

I was in shock of what she did, but thankful that she didn't hurt anyone. I floated back down the road and continued on the way to the meadow.

Edwards POV (oh yeah I know Edward gets a say in what happens now!!!!)

It had been months since I had seen her. Months since I had hurt her by leaving, and now I was beginning to crack. I knew it was only a matter of time before I completely caved and would beg her to take me back. It wasn't helping that Victoria was starting to lead me closer to forks. But I needed to protect Bella. From Victoria and me.

I followed her sent though the trees onto the road. By the side of the trail lay a man, probably about middle aged with speckled gray hair and an expanding waistline. His neck was bloodied and his face pale. I look one whiff of him. Yes, Victoria was here. I ran faster down the road where I smelt her and a car.

It led me into forks. Her sent was wrapped around everything. She must have been looking for something, for Bella. I got immediately angered. I pushed the pedal down farther and farther, until I came to the funeral home. I recognized everyone there. People form school, some kids from the reservation, and Bella's parents. I wonder who died. I thought as I approached. I couldn't smell Bella anywhere, but Victoria's scent was strong. As fast as I could I ran through the doors and into the viewing room. No one was in there, but I could hear people coming in and out of other doors through the building. I searched the thoughts of a few of the mourners and all of them had one thought. Bella. "Oh no. it can't be." I whispered as I approached the coffin. I had a bad feeling that I had already known who was in it.

Inside lay my angle. Her skin as white as mine, her beautiful lips icy blue, every strained of her dark hair arranged perfectly in a fan of color. She looked perfect, but my heart still sank. She was gone. How did this happen? What killed my Bella? What didn't I protect her from? I placed my hand on her check. The temperatures matched. I shivered involuntarily. My hand traced her check bone going down toward her silent veins and heart, onto her pale arms. I stopped there. A thin layer of make up covers many deep cuts over her arms. I gently adjusted them so I could see them. I gasped my silent heart shattered all over again as I read her note to me. "Edward, I love you. Sorry. B"

A dry sob escaped my lips as me legs gave out beneath me. I heard feet approaching fast and darted over to the far side of the room. A tall man in a white coat entered the room to see what was going on, only to turn and leave after checking to make sure that the body of my Bella was ok. I crept back over to her cold flesh and laid my hand on top of hers. I let out one more dry sob before turning away. I took one last, long look at her beauty before pulling myself away. Not sure of what to do next.

Ok so there you are. Edwards view of what's happening. Let's see what happens. Ill try to get another chapter out tonight, but no guaranties! (: REVIEW and ill love you!!!!! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Ok sorry it's been so long, but I got a life out side of FF and I was busy. Now here ya go.

BPOV-

A thin layer pf frost coated ever leave every flower, but it only elevated its beauty. A pain exploded in my chest. Memories of everything slamming into my head. I fell onto the ground. I felt nothing from it. No pain, only the pain inside me.

I stretched out on the grass. Not a single blade cracked. Complete silence. The rain and wind had stopped for a few moments. I took in every detail every inch of the landscape, and played through each memory just to make sure it was all there. I took in an unnecessary breath and stood. I knew what I had to do now. I had to find them. I needed to find out everything, and I needed to see them once more. I felt something in my stomach, like I was doing the right thing. A small smile slid across my face and I followed my way back to the funeral home.

(Yeah I know I keep only giving u these little things from Bella and this one kinda stinks, but I can't help it, it'll get better soon)

EPOV

I walked slowly down the road. The woods by my sides were very quite I couldn't even hear the wind in the higher branches. There was complete silence. My mind went over every thing. Her smile, her laugh, he voice, and now her death. How could I have let this happen? She's gone and it's my fault. How could I have done this? I'm a monster. I stopped. No, Bella would be upset if I said that. She always said that I was an angle. But how could be, I had just killed the women I loved. I had tortured her and killed her, while all she had ever given me was love and hope. I needed to run. Get away from these feelings before I did something completely stupid.

My feet carried me as fast as they would go. I knew where I was going, the only place where I could figure everything out. The meadow. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I needed to go there. But something in my head told me that it was too late. It said to go to my family and wait. I felt the conflict inside me get stronger and stronger until I turned into the silent woods and sped up. I needed to be with my family. Tell them what has happened, and figure out what to do.

The breeze whispered by I left the boundary of Forks and headed for Alaska.

APOV

I looked deep into Jaspers eyes. I had felt empty ever since Bella, but right now, I started to feel a little better. His arms reached around me and I rested my head on his chest. He let out a sigh as snuggled closer. "I love you." I whispered so only he could her.

"I love you to Ali." He replied. Waves of happiness were coming off him; it only made me feel better. I felt his head comedown and kiss the top of my head. I was completely happy.

Suddenly my eyes went blank and I saw Edward coming through the door with a torn face. He called us all down. Jaspers face went grim as we walked into the living room. We could all tell that there was bad news. Edward's eyes trailed around the room. Taking in our faces and before anyone could say anything he spoke the two words that none of us would ever forget. "Bella's dead."

My eyes came back into focus and I fell to the ground. Jaspers hands caught me before I even fell an inch, his face darkened. The atmosphere in the room was completely different now. I felt venom well up in my eyes and pulled jasper closer. I breathed in as hard as I could and sobbed. Not a single tear fell, but the effect was the same. Jasper pulled me closer and hugged me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly, hiding the pain that this was causing him.

My lips formed words, but the only thing that came out was "B-b-b-b-b." I pulled away from Jasper; he had a confused look on his face. He was wondering how I went form I love you and happiness to crying. I stared at him for a few more moments before running down the steps and whispering, "Everyone, here, now!" in moments everyone was there, even the Denali coven.

They stared at me with sad eyes and waited for me to speak. I took in a deep breath and said what I never wanted to have to say. "I had a vision. Bella's dead."

A looked of horror spread across every face in the room. Then madness erupted.

_Ok, so how was it? Did it suck? And yes I know the first part did, I couldn't find a way to make it work so, hope you liked it. Plzzzzzzz review and I will love you forever. I lurvs you ppl. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people. I would just like to say, I'm kinda upset. For my last chapter I had about 20 people favorite and alert my story. Guess how many reviews I got. Just guess. One so far. And thank you Maxie97 for leaving a review. Please review this chapter, cuz if you don't review, I don't know what to change and if I don't know what to change I wont become a better writer, and I will never have a bestseller on the shelves of barns n noble next to lord of the flies Gone, twilight, and Fahrenheit 451. So plz review, and ill dedicate a chapter to you. So here's to you Maxie97, thanks for reviewing (:

Also, you guys are lucky, I'm writing this while I'm spouse to be in bed reading. So it's your fault if I get in trouble.

JPOV

My head was spinning with emotions as Alice finished her news. Esme was crying and Emmett was punching the wall. I could barely feel my own emotions through everyone else, but I knew what I felt. Grief of course I had just lost a sister, but mostly regret. If it weren't for me, Edward wouldn't have decided to leave. If I hadn't lost control, Bella would still be here, in Edward's arms, not dead and six feet under.

Alice went into explaining what she saw as sniffles sounded in the air. When she had finished everyone stayed quite for a few moments before heading off in their own ways to grieve on their own. Esme seemed to be the worst. She had lost a daughter. Something that was extremely important to her. She had already lost her baby, now Bella. And most likely, Edward. I'm surprised that she has any control right now. I sent over a wave of calm, knowing that anything more would be insulting to Bella's memory. Esme looked up and showed a thin smile that soon fell as she looked back around the room

How had this one human affected us so much? They are so fragile. They die before they even live, only have 80 or 90 years before crumbling. Even the young ones die. It's so easy. Everything can kill them. Things as basic as microscopic organisms can destroy them, let alone things like vampires. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Tears that would never fall and stain the carpet. Tears that would forever burn in our eyes.

A heavy silence had fallen over the room. No one could think of what to say that would make this all better or easier. Even Emmett was quite. There was a hole in the wall where he had hit it, but other than, that nothing was out of the ordinary. Every one sat in their corner of the room and just thought or cried, even the Denali's that had never even met her cried. We all just sat and waited for Edward to get here, so we could find out more.

Hey, I know its short, but it just seemed right to end it there, so hope you liked it, now review. Say it with me review re- view re-view. Now spell it R-E-V-I-E-W good now say it on more time. Review. Good thank you and good night. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ppl. Thanks for the reviews I lurvvv you all! And thank you to Bre/Brenda for reviewing, and I don't care if you cant write t in English, I'm perfectly fine going onto translator (: well here yah go, hope you like it.

This one is dedicated to QueenEmber and Bre.

EPOV

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I tried my hardest not to think about her. But I was failing. I ran harder each time the hole in my chest ripped. I knew I couldn't be to far away. Only another few minutes. I wonder if Alice already saw this, and just hide it from me. No she would have done something to stop it. But maybe she had seen it some how. I don't know.

I could see the border of the property nearing, only a mile left. I thought as my foot landed on the frozen snow. Only a mile. I was beginning to hear things from the house, and I could pick up on what they were thinking. I shifted through each head, knowing that they had somehow found out by the grimness of their thoughts.

Alice- my sister, how could I have let this happen? I should of watched here future, then I could have stopped it.

Esme- my daughter. Why do I always lose my children right after I get them, am I a bad mother? My Bella. I will probably lose my Edward now too, I can only imagine how much pain he feels.

I cringed when I heard Esme's thoughts. How could she think this was her fault, she was the best mother I could ever remember having, and it was my fault we had lost Bella. I continued looking into their thoughts, but I had slowed down to a walk, the running no longer helping my anguish.

Emmett- Why did she have to die? Poor, clumsy little sister. I never even had the chance to arm wrestle her if she became a vampire. I wish I could laugh at her bright red cheeks one more time.

Rose- I can't believe she's dead. I was so mean to her. I wonder how she went. Was it like me? Or maybe like Carlisle or Emmett. I can see her being mauled by a bear. Or maybe… NO. She couldn't have. Maybe she went like Esme.

I completely stopped. A fresh wave of pain washing over my body. My Bella had died, she had killed herself. Over me. She was just like Esme. No. I wanted it quite. I wanted no thoughts in my head. Only my own, self-hating thoughts. But I couldn't tune them out like usual, they just kept coming in.

Jasper- If it wasn't for me, Edward wouldn't have decided to leave. If I hadn't lost control, Bella would still be here, in Edward's arms, not dead and six feet under.

Jaspers thoughts had caught my attention. I listened carefully trying to hear what he was thinking.

Jasper- How had this one human affected us so much? They are so fragile. They die before they even live, they only have 80 or 90 years before crumbling. Even the young ones die. It's so easy. Everything can kill them. Things as basic as microscopic organisms can destroy them, let alone things like vampires.

I cringed at his thoughts. They were completely true. I should have just changed her like she wanted, like we all wanted, what I now found out, I wanted.

I began to run again. I was only a few hundreds meters from the house. I stopped on the top step for a second, took a breath and open the hard, wooden door. Inside was chaos. Everywhere I looked, someone was on the floor dry sobbing, or thinking. I tried to clear all their thoughts from my head. Everyone looked up at me with sad, remorseful eyes. I heard a few "I'm sorryies." But mostly everyone stayed put. A few people walked down the steps and whispers condolences. I nodded and waited for them all to sit down.

"Edward," Esme whispered. "I'm so sorry, but I need to know what happened." Her eyes were sad and pleading. She needed to know what happened to her newest daughter. What had taken away her life at such a young age? I couldn't bare to tell her, but I knew I had to.

I took in a deep breath and started the story.

EsmePOV

My daughter was dead. How could she be dead? I thought as the door opened, I looked over to see Edward. He looked completely broken, more so than I had ever seen him. My boy, he was hurt. No. everyone is unhappy, my family is falling apart, soon they will all leave, and I will be left with nothing. No I wouldn't let that happen, but right now, I needed to know what killed my Bella.

"Edward," I whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I need to know what happened." I knew it would hurt him, but he would have to tell us eventually. I stared at him. He took a deep breath and with a tortured glance, he began.

"I was chasing Victoria, trying to make life better for Bella, and she led me to forks. I followed her sent until it disappeared, then I noticed that everyone's thoughts were very grim and sad. I heard Bella's name a few times, and got curious, I went to funeral home and waited for everyone to have gone outside. When I looked into the casket, my, my, my, my Bella. Was there." His voice stopped for a few seconds. I stood my shaking body up and hugged him. He shook his head, telling me he was ok, and I sat back down, he continued. "Her skin was paler than ours, and her lips blue. She looked as beautiful as always, only different. Like she was on off us. I knew that it would be the last time I would ever see my Bella, so I looked at her a final time. I saw her arms. Their were markings on them. they made out words. They said, they said," he cringed but then he continued. "They said. "Edward, I love you. B."" he completely shut down. He fell to the ground sobbing. No one moved. We just sat there listening to Edwards's pain. Bella had killed herself. She had done what I had down. It was no animal, or disease that killed her. It was herself. "No." I whispered. We stayed like that for hours. No one moving. Everyone just sitting around the living room, listening to Edward's sobs and thinking about Bella and everything.

Ok people, I was going to put in s BPOV, but I decided to keep it with Cullen's. But don't worry their will be one soon! Thank you to all that reviewed, and all who will. If u got any ideas, just review me or pm me. Thanks (: oh and I actually used spell check this time, so there should be less errors! (:


	9. Chapter 9

**YOOO people. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been busy. I have a project due on Fri, that I can't even finish because we need the laptops for it and we can't take em' home yet. Plus a ton of hw and xc practice! Oh and guess what!!!! I ran a 5k today, got my best time and was the first female overall!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it, and thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Oh and' this story had reached over 1000 hits!!!!!!!!! Thank you everyone thank you. Xoxoxoxoxo**

BPOV

I moved through the trees swiftly not feeling anything as the coarse pine needles drifted through my skin. I sighed, I guess I wouldn't ever be able to feel them again. I carried on, my smile fading. I was almost there, when something inside my stomach told me to stop. I listened, my eyes trailing the landscape looking for why I stopped. For a moment, I didn't see anything, just the trees and a little bit of the road. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on, ignoring the feeling.

Not many people we left at the funeral home, just some people getting into there cars. My body was already moved out of the home, so I knew that they had taken me to the graveyard. I followed slowly behind the rest of the cars, trying to pay a respect to myself, I suppose. It took a few minutes, but we when we got there, I could see the shining black hearse that held my frozen body. I sighed once again and left the car line. I could see where my hole was, where I would be forever rotting. It seemed to be in a good place. It was high up on one of the few hills, probably at the highest point in the graveyard. It was placed next to another grave that I immediate recognized. Mr. Nerr was buried there. He had been one of the people Charlie would leave me with when he had to work. He was a sweet old man. Always quick to let me stay up late and give me candy. I had been with him the day he died.

"_We were playing in his back yard, for the old man he was he was still very youthful inside. He was behind me a bit, as I was running around screaming about some flowers in his side yard. I could hear his kind laugh behind me, then it suddenly faded into a hard cough. Worried, even at that young age, knowing something was wrong, I turned. He was on his knees coughing up blood. I ran to him quickly. _

"_Mr. Nerr, Mr. Nerr! Are you ok?!" I asked him, only my words slurred in panic. _

_He stopped coughing for a moment and placed on off his hands on my shoulder. He smiled one of his toothless smiles at me, and said, "It's my time, Bella- boo. Bye." After that his hand dropped to the ground and he fell over next to me. For a moment I just sat there, stunned at what had just happened, then tears went rolling down my face. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then I ran into the house and dialed the number that my school had been drilling into my head for years._

_They asked my name and where I was. I told them quickly and quietly. Then they asked what was wrong. I told them. The person gasped, I figured that they had known him. She said she'd get an ambulance there right away, but I told her it was too late. I had no way of telling if it was true, I just knew it by the way he had looked at me so lovingly before he fell. Before the lady could say anything else, I hung up the phone and ran out back to Mr. Nerr. He was still lying on the ground where I had left him. A few more tears fell down my cheeks, but I continued toward him. At his side, I sat down in the wet grass. I had been a nicer day, the sun had come out, but it didn't have enough time to dry the permanently wet grass. The clouds now covered up the sun, making everything darker. I could hear the alarms of and ambulance, but I still sat there next to . _

_When they had arrived, they pronounced him dead. One of the people picked me up and put me in the back of a police car. He said that everything would be ok. Later that day they brought me to my dad, who was crying, and asking if I was ok. I was, but as I said it, a few more tears fell down my cheeks, making Charlie hug me more until I stopped._

I smiled at his memory. It was a great place to have me burred. Whether Charlie had picked it, or it was just an open spot, I was touched. I could feel a few ghost tears falling from my dry eyes. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I turned. There was nothing behind me, but it seemed like there was. It just felt like there was. I smiled once again and turned back toward my grave, I wanted to see this. I needed to see this before I left.

There was little noise coming from the people standing in front of my coffin. Only a few people were talking. The final ceremony hadn't started yet, but it looked as it was about to. I heard someone clear there throat and looked over to see the priest had arrived and was about to start.

Everyone gathered around him in a small circle, everyone trying to get closer. It was very cold, even without the rain that had for some reason had not begun yet. The priest began talking about how this was my final parting, and asked for each person to put a rose on my coffin. Some were deep red, others were a light yellow or white, but one caught my eye. It wasn't even a rose. It was only a petal, but it was a deep blue. Almost the color of night, but one of the most beautiful things. I could not see who placed it there, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed it. After the final rose was placed on top, he said a few last words before stepping down, allowing for a red eyed Charlie to step up.

"I. I found this in Bella's room after the they had taking her to the hospital. It was under a lose floorboard along with a few other things including a note, few pictures, and a CD. Even though I think that these objects are part of the reason she's gone, I feel that it would be terrible wrong if I didn't let her hear it one last time. Charlie took a CD out of his jacket coat and put it into a CDplayer as a few men lifted my coffin onto a began to slowly lower me down as he hit play.

The most beautiful noise came out of the speakers. It was my song. Our song. The hole in my chest began to tear, but I didn't care. I let it tear and burn as I listened to the music. Edward had left me it. Why would he do that? He said that it would be like I never had met him. Thoughts raced through my head, but I pushed them back, I needed to just enjoy this. This could be the last time I ever hear this. My eyes closed as a low thump played over the music. My coffin was at the bottom now. A few shovels of dirt we already on top of it. I kept my eyes closed and just listened, knowing that it was about to end. The last few notes played, I wished with all my heart that it would continue, but I knew it wouldn't. I opened my eyes. Charlie had already taken the Cd out and was placing it in his breast pocket. His eyes were brimming with fresh tears. A few were begun to fall, but I looked away. I didn't want to remember Charlie like this. Instead, I just stared at the rest of the crowd, now getting wet in the light rain that had just begun to fall. I couldn't tell the raindrops from the tears on everyone's faces. I guess a lot of people loved me.

After a few seconds, everyone started to walk away. A few stayed back. Most of them were my family and close friends. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Ben, Jess, Mike, and even Jacob. He looked different though. He went through a huge growth spurt. He was a giant. I laughed at myself for a moment then went back to my silent watching.

Soon everyone began to leave. I was about to go to, but I over heard mike saying something to Jess.

"I know this must sound terrible, but I think I saw Cullen at the funeral home, right before everyone left."

"That's terrible mike. How could you say that? Are you just trying to make me cry? If it wasn't for him, Bella would still be here."

"I know, but still I think I did, and he looked really torn up." Mike said, regret heavy in his voice.

I gasped at this, why would Edward be here? And why would he be torn up? He didn't love me so why would any of this affect him. Unless…. Maybe he did love me. Oh my God! No, I can't get my self-worked up, even if he did, there's nothing I can do now.

"Well, it's his own fault anyway, but I still don't believe it." After that, they walked away and I stopped listening. I looked back to my grave, trying to forget what I just heard. Only my parents remained. I went back over I needed to saw good-bye for one last time. I knew they couldn't hear me, but I needed to tell them. "I love you guys. Goodbye." I whispered. I wasn't expecting anything, but they both jumped. They looked around for where the voice had come from, and then looked at each other. They had heard me? They had heard me. They. Heard. Me. I stared at them. They seemed startled, but then both of them smiled, they shared a look then came together and hugged. I smiled to myself. I needed to leave I needed to think. This was all becoming weird.

**Ok so how you like it? It's the longest chapter yet! Hope u enjoyed. And don't worry, there will be some action soon. Review plz!!!!!!! And I'll love you forever!!!!!!!!!! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people, I'm sick so I'll write some stuff. Thanks for all who reviewed I lurv you all. I just want to ad that yeah I know the convo between mike and jess was akwardish sounding, but I was essential and I couldn't word it write, plus jess is once a gain mad at mike for fawning over Bella, even after she's dead. So I hope that explains it a bit. Thanks, here ya's go!

EPOV

It had been hours, and for the first time, I stopped my sobs. The room was empty, everyone had left me a while ago. Not wanting to have to deal with both my pain and theirs. I could hear them through the house, crying lightly and whispering.

I looked around the room. It was dim. It was either twilight or dawn, I couldn't tell, but I figured it was probably dawn. I sighed once as I stood up. I had no idea what I should do now. I could go to Volterra and have them bring me back to my Bella, I could stay here and bring my family down, or, or, I don't know what else I could do. I knew both of my options were terrible. I couldn't go to Volterra, Alice would kill me if she found out, and Bella wouldn't have wanted that, but I couldn't do that to my family either. I needed to think. I needed my Bella. I needed so much. To bad, everything I needed was dead.

BPOV

I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. I just needed to be away from my old life. I couldn't be with my family anymore. If they found out I was there they would only be scared. I couldn't let that happen. I pushed on, following a winding road going in some direction. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. I had a million options. But few of them I wanted. I took a breath and stopped. I laid myself down on the cool asphalt, it was damp from the last ran, but I stayed dry.

My eyes closed in thought. The millions of options going through my head. I could just wander the earth looking for nothing just running from my past. I could go back home and haunt my home, waiting years for a new family to come in and show them my pain, until they call in some ghost team to send me on. I could even try to find someone to send me on myself on. I left my last life to escape my pain. Why not this time, I still have all the pain only now I understand it much more.

My mind continued going through my many options, when everything went dark for a moment. I blinked and everything was right again. I sat up and looked up the road. A large truck was turning the corner. I just got ran over. It hadn't hurt at all, I didn't even know it happened until I looked. This is so weird. I hadn't even heard it coming. I stared puzzled at the road, my mind wandering.

It seemed like hours before a though came rushing in. I should find Edward. Whether or not he loved me. I needed to see him one last time. I jumped up, excited that I had found the perfect plan, when my face fell and I let out a sob. No, it would only cause more pain. I can't. I cried for a few more moments, when that feeling came back. The same one I had had earlier. It told me to find Edward. I knew it couldn't end well, but I also knew that I had to listen. I breathed out a deep sigh and began floating back down the road. My head swimming with plans and ideas. I remembered what Mike had said about seeing Edward and got a new hope. I knew I needed to do this. Now all I needed to do is figure out where he was. This was going to be hard.

EPOV

I walked up the steps and into my room. It was the first time I was in it since we moved here and I left to find Victoria. It didn't look like anyone had been in here since then. Everywhere I looked there was a thin layer of dust. On the chair was my picture frame. Bella's beautiful face smiling back at me. It had been taken right before her birthday, before I had decided to leave. I picked it up and threw it at the wall as hard as I could. After only a second I noticed what I had done and ran in front of it. The frame snapped as it hit my marble chest and the glass shattered, cutting at my clothes and imbedding itself into the rug. I looked down at the now crinkles picture. Her eyes stared back at me with the dept of world. I sighed and pulled it to my chest, being careful not to rip it any more.

I stood there for a few moments before a knock came to my door.

"Edward?" Esme's kind voice sounded worried. "Are you ok, it sounded like something broke?"

"It's ok Esme." I whispered. My voice was hoarse and dry. She didn't reply and I tried to look into her mind, but she was blocking me by humming a sad tune that I didn't recognize. I heard her sigh and walk away, back toward her and Carlisle's room.

I looked back at the photo, knowing that this was one of the few I had left. All the rest were buried under her room's floor and I felt that it wouldn't be right to remove them. They were hers, and whether or not she knew they were there, they needed to stay there unless removed by her. I placed the photo back down on top of my stereo. I took out one of my many CDs and pushed it in. for a few seconds the stereo was just reading it, then a slow song played. The notes were low and sad. I sighed and walked over to my glass wall. I looked out, but it was still dark. My face reflected back at me, causing myself to stare into my black eyes. I needed to hunt, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to ever again. Alls I wanted to do was morn my love and stare at her picture. I turn quickly and sat down on the dark leather chair. I closed my eyes, and tried my best to turn of my mind.

BPOV

It had been about a week and I still couldn't find him. I barely knew where to start. I only knew where he wasn't. Forks, with me. Other than that, he could be anywhere. Right now, I was listing places he had mentioned and looking for dark rainy places where he would be safe. My list was sadly short. Only a few places were on it. Actually three. A place in Oregon he had once mentioned they had a house in, Volterra where the royals were. He had once said that with out me he would go there and have himself killed, I really hoped he hadn't done that. That he hadn't loved me and was happy and alive somewhere, rather than dead. Then finally Alaska. The he had talked a lot about their friends in Denali. They were vegetarians to, and had been friends for a long time. Even with the short list, I couldn't figure out where to start. If he was in Volterra, I would only have a short time to get to him, but he could have easily already gone there. I needed to decide, and I needed to soon.

I had gone off the road I was on a week ago and found out that I was In California. I was well past that by now, but I still had very little idea where I was at anytime. A head of me there was a gas station and I decided to go in and find out where I was.

The isles where thin and heavily lined with sweets and other junk food. The back wall was lined with fridges containing beer and water and soda. Everything smelled of gasoline and coffee. I coughed a little and walked up to where the man behind the counter was playing on the computer.

The boy was only seven or eighteen years old and had excessively much product in his light hair. His eyes were a silvery blue and had a glint to them that seemed right. I smile and looked at the computer screen. The boy was in the middle of a game of solitaire and was losing badly. I laughed and looked at the corner of the screen. "October 19, 2009" I said after reading it. It didn't say where I was or anything. Just the day. I sighed. I looked around the store once more, trying to find out where I was, but there was nothing. I sighed again and began to float out, but something stopped me. The feeling was back and I needed to stay.

Nothing seemed to be wrong, the boy was still calmly playing his game. I turned around, I kept checking to see what could be wrong. I smelt no smoke, saw no fire. And I heard nothing but the slow breathing of the boy. I was beginning to doubt my feeling when an older man walked into the store. He had on thick jeans, torn and ragged, and a stained grey shirt. I looked over to the boy, he had just noticed someone had walked in and looked up from his game.

"My name is Mason sir, how may I help you?" the boy said politely.

The man smiled slightly and reached down to his back pocket, he pulled out a revolver. "You can give me the money." He said evilly, pointing the gun at mason as he turned of the safety.

Mason gulped, a look of shear terror filling his eyes. "Y-y-y-yes sir." He stuttered as he pulled a key from his pocket and opened the cash register. He pulled out a few small bills and a twenty. He handed them to the man with a pleading look in his eyes.

"This is it?" he screamed stuffing the money into his pocket and grabbing Mason's shirt. He pushed the gun up to his head. "Your gonna regret that kid!" he said pulling back the trigger.

"NO!!!" I screamed grabbing onto Mason. I heard a load pop, but nothing happened. There was no blood, no screaming. On the floor was a shattered bullet. The man looked at it in wonder, then looked up at mason. After a second, he ran out. Mason fell to the floor in shock. He seemed ok though. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tried to dial but his figures kept twitching and he had to start over. After a few tries he got it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"YES? This is the 911 emergency lines. What is your emergency?" a voice said over the phone.

"Um, my name is Mason Hai and the store that I work at was just robbed." He replied.

"Ok. Are you hurt?" the voice asked again. My head was swimming again. How wasn't he hurt? Did I stop the bullet? And how did I if I did?

"No, but I was shot. I don't know I can explain it." He said.

"Ok, tell me where you are and ill send the police."

He told her the address and in a few minutes, the cops were there. I watched as he explained what happened and how the bullet hadn't even hurt him. No one could figure out what had happened, but I swear on of the cops kept lookin at me. Like really seeing me. I shook of the feeling and left. Trying to figure out what just happened and what I was going to do now.

Ok, how was it. I'm not sure if it's good or not. Please review. Thanks for reading and ill try to get out another chapter, but I won't get one out tomorrow cuz I don't think i'm even going to be home at all tomorrow until I go to sleep. So I'll get one out soon. Bye!!!!!!!! Review and I lurrrvvvvvvvv you forever and ever!!!!! Oh, and longest chapter yet!!!! (:


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, people sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been kinda busy. I only have one more meet for cross-country then I will have a ton more time for fan fiction so ayah I guess. Hope you like it, and wish me luck for Wednesday!

BPOV

I knew the boy was ok. I had made sure he was before I had left, but one thing kept making me question it. How had I done that? The bullet went right through him. Like he wasn't there at all. Like he was a ghost. Like he was already dead. I shivered at the thought. He wasn't. I stopped in front of a light, looking back towards the store, which I could barely see in the distance. The police lights were starting to leave, but I saw one stay. Soon it left, but it didn't follow the others. It was coming towards me. Maybe he has somewhere else I go I thought as it neared me, but that idea was thrown out the window when it stopped in front of me. The window rolled down and I saw a mans face. The door opened and the man spoke.

"Get in." it said.

I just stared blankly at the door. What was I supposed to do? He shouldn't be able to see me. I heard him clear his throat. I sighed and cautiously got in.

I knew I would just sink through the seat, so I hovered a few centimeters above it as I sat down. I looked at the man. He was staring at me with amazed calm eyes. He didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at me. I took in all his features and noticed that he was the same cop that seemed to be looking at me in the store.

After a few moments of silence, put the car in gear and we started moving. Now the silence was filled with the low hum of the engine. His eyes were watching the road, but every few seconds they would dart over to me as if he was making sure I was still there. He turned down a long road and slowed down. Up ahead I could see a small house. I was guessing that it was his but I wasn't sure. He pulled up in front of it and stopped. He unbuckled his seat belt then looked over at me. "Follow me." He said opening in his door and getting out. As he walked around, he opened my door smiled and went up the one-step leading into the house.

I followed close behind him, taking in everything around me and trying not to get lost. He suddenly sat down in a small room with a few chairs, a table and TV. He sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for me to do the same. I did so as he watched me. He stayed silent for a few more minutes before starting.

"Your Isabella Swan, aren't you." He asked. I gasped. How did he know my name? I was so far away from home he didn't even know me. He sat there waiting for my answer. I knew that if I tried to talk my voice might betray me, so I only nodded. He sighed and stared at me again.

He said nothing after that. It was to quite. After my days of having no one to talk to, I'm wasting probably my only chance to have human contact.

"Yes, but I like Bella though." He smiled at my talking and nodded once.

"Well Bella, I bet you're wondering a lot of stuff right now huh?"

"Yes." I said. Maybe he could explain to me everything that is happening to me. How it's happening.

He smiled. "Ok then, where should I start?" he asked. I had no idea, there was too much to know. I thought for a moment before deciding to start from the beginning.

"How can you see me?" I asked.

Hey, people I know you probably hate me right now but I have so much to do right now. So this chapter is to be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, you are allowed to kill me now. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people, I know I know. I'm really really really really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would go into a huge thing about why but I think you'd rather me just get into the story. I don't know how good it'll be, cuz I'm tired but here you go, and thanks DaltonRulz12 because if you didn't write that review, I pry wouldn't have started this chapter for a while.

BPOV

He suddenly smiled as he thought about his answer. A light laugh fell from his lips and he slapped his hand down on the chair. "Well, out'a everything you could'a asked me, that's your first question. Ok then," he said sitting up a little straighter. I stared at him, wondering why it was so funny. "There are people in the human world who are, more sensitive to things out side them selves than others. People like me can see spirits, but only when still on earth. Once they pass on, we have to call them. We can also tell when a vampire or werewolf is close."

I stared at him. My mouth dropping to the floor. "You know about vampires and werewolves?" I asked, trying to pull my mouth back up.

"What? Is it so strange to think of someone who sees dead people also has a vast knowledge of all supernatural beings?" he asked calmly.

"No, I guess not." I said sinking lower in my chair.

He started staring at me again, as the room fell silent. I knew I should be asking a question, trying to figure this whole thing out, but I couldn't break this silence.

After a few more minutes, he cleared his throat and told me to move onto my next question.

"ok." I said. I tried to think of more questions, but I drew a blank. All the thought that had been running through my head stopped and now I was left mindless. I thought for a few more seconds before one came o me. "How did I do that." I asked, only realizing the vanes after I said it.

He lifted an eyebrow and was about to ask but I beat him to it. "In the store. I touched the boy and the bullet passed right through him." I said, and edge of pure seriousness in my voice.

"Well I see you asked one of the few questions I can't answer." He sighed then continued. "When you were human, you knew vampires right?"

I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, some of us think that dieing is quite like going through the change. You get keener senses. You become more open to the world around you. And some even develop powers. I don't know how true it is, but I think you may have found yours." His eyes were truthfully deep, but I still found this hard to believe.

"That's interesting." I said, trying to figure it out.

"You don't have to believe it, it's just a theory." He said blankly, as he didn't care either way.

I decided to push it aside for now and move on to the next question, which could be the most important one. "Ok, I only have one more right now. Do you know where the Cullens are?"

His face pulled into a smile and he chuckled. "As a matter of fact I do."

"Where? Where?" I said not caring how desperate I sounded

He chuckled again and shook his head. "Nope, sorry, I have some questions for you first."

I sighed; I guess it wouldn't be all that easy. "Ok then. Ask away."

Hey people, yeah I know, I can't even write a long chapter. I know I know. I really wanted to but I draw a blank ill get a new chapter up really soon. Byers!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone this is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed and to everyone who will. Ill try and make this chapter a little longer for ya'll. Hope you like it. (:

BPOV

He looked deeply at me, like he was thinking of what he should ask. I thought he would never say anything when he started. "Well Bella, why did you kill yourself?"

I blushed. I knew everyone would be wondering about it, but I never thought I would have to explain it. I looked down to my arms, the scares raised on my pale skin. I held them up, showing him them as my answer.

"That's what I thought." He said. His smile fell into a frown. "You know he loved you?" he said, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I said, almost yelling. How could he have loved me, he left? No it couldn't be, how could he have known? There's no way. I was about to protest when I remember what I had heard mike say. Edward came back. He went to my funeral, even if only for a minute. Maybe he's right he does love me. I smiled. "He loved me."

"Yah. He was tracking' Victoria when he found out about your death. After that he ran back up here. He stopped in before going back up to the Cullen's."

"Really?" I tried to imagine his face full of pain and regret. His features twisted in to a grim frown. His beauty only magnified by it. I sighed, trying to force the image from my head, I never wanted to see him sad.

"Yah. Ok next question." He said pulling me back to focus. "During your human life how much did you know about ghosts and spirits?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Not much, only some stuff from those TV shows and movies. Why?"

"Because the more you knew the better. He better off you'd be. The less I'd have to explain.'

Before I could say anything he began telling me everything about ghosts, ones he's met, powers ill have, everything. By the end, my head was hurting and I was ready for it to be over.

"Ok, here's the last thing. You are slightly different from any other ghost I've ever seen."

This threw me off. "What do you mean by _different_?" I asked cautiously.

"You aurora, it's a strange color. Most ghosts lose their Auroras when they die, but you're different. Yours is a swirl of colors. Ever one I've ever seen. I have no idea what it could mean, but I think you should be very careful about it. "

This was all strange. What did it mean? My aurora was different. I was confused, this made no sense. "Ok." I said plainly. Surprised at how calm my voice was. I thought about it for a moment and remembered my question. "So, can you tell me where the Cullen's are yet?

He looked surprised, but he smiled and began. "Yeah, sure. They are up in Alaska with the Denali clan. Last time I spoke with them they said they planned to stay there for a while."

I smile, I should of known, Edward had said that he had friends down there. "Thank you so much. If its ok, I'm gonna go." I waited a second for him to answer. He nodded his head and I headed toward the door. I was just about to pass threw when a thought came to my mind. "Hey, just wondering, how do you know the Cullen's?"

I didn't think he heard me, when he walked over to me. He was smiling yet again. "Have you ever heard of old souls?" he asked

"No." I answered. Wonder what that had anything to do with anything.

"Well, an old soul is someone who has had many past lives, and can remember them all. There are only a few, but new ones are born sometimes. I'm one of them. I've had hundred of lives, and during one, Carlisle saved me from the Volturi. He figured out what I was and brought me out of the hall as I was walking into the thrown room."

I was nodding. I barley understood what he was saying, how was it possible to have many lives? But I knew that was something Carlisle would do. "Thanks." I said once again as I passed through the door.

I know had a destination. I could probably make it there by the end of the day. I looked over at the horizon. The sun was just starting to rise up through the clouds. I let out a breath, and began my journey to Denali.

EmPOV

Everyone was silent. Edwards cries had stopped, but I knew he was still locked up in his room the lights all off while he listened to the quite. Even Rose was sitting next to me, a frown plastered onto her face. This really sucked. Why did Bella have to do this? Why couldn't she have held out a little longer, Edward would have broke soon enough? Why? I missed my little sister. Her falling and blushing. Everything.

I sighed quietly taking in an unnecessary breath. I couldn't stay like this any longer. I stood up quickly, making rose fall back onto the couch. She glared at me, but when she saw my face, she stopped. "I'm going hunting." I said. No one even looked my way. I didn't offer for them to join me. I needed to be alone right now. I needed to miss my sister by myself.

I ran out the door, snow swirling around me as I went. My feet hit the ground only every ten or so feet. I needed to get as far as I could from that house. To many bad emotions, I'm surprised Jazz has lasted this long in there. I sighed again and slowed to a stop. I couldn't smell anything for miles, and I didn't feel like going any further.

I sat in the snow, feeling its wetness seep into my clothes. My eyes closed and I laid back. I was trying not to think about anything, but soon I felt someone approach me. I was just going to stay down, by now enough snow had covered me that only a vampire could know I was there, but I couldn't hear any footsteps. I couldn't heat a heart or any breathing. I could only feel a presence.

I sat up. The world around me was empty. Nothing was there. For a moment, I questioned my sanity trying to figure out why I thought someone was there, when I heard a voice. A voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Emmett!"

bumbumbum!!! Cliffy. I don't know how good this chapter was, but it was longer and I got it out pretty quick! Hope you liked it and all. Please review, or I will go all ninja on you! Jk do review though

oh and I saw new moon this morning. Oh my God, neither Rob nor Kristin can act to save their lives, and rob looks disgusting. But Taylor! He is so fudging hot. He can actually act too! He is seriously the hottest dude on the planet.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people thanks for all your reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Ok not really but thanks anyways. Here's the next chapter, and I'm still trying to make em' longer! Enjoy!

EmPOV

The voice rang threw my ears, so clear and close. I jumped up from the snow and strained my eyes to see her. Everywhere I looked was clear. Not a single person. Nothing. Maybe I'm just going crazy. I thought, still looking across the land.

I was sure that she was there, but I couldn't see her, and I didn't hear her voice again. I turned around. Needed to tell Carlisle, he had to know what was happening. Whether I was hearing things or if Bella was really there.

My feet began to hit the ground, harder with each step. I needed to get back to tell them. I felt something behind me, but every time I looked back, I saw nothing. I shivered slightly, but not from the cold. This was very weird. Then again, this could be Bella were talking about.

BPOV

I realized soon after I past the Alaskan boarder that I had no idea where Denali was. It would take forever for me to find. It would take me forever to find them. I wished that I had asked where it was, or paid more attention in geography last year.

The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and more was falling all around me. Everything was white. There was no way would find them in this. No land marks to tell me where I had been, nothing. I sighed and continued on.

After a while, I began to her something. At first, I thought it was just the snow falling around me, or some small animal searching for food that is no longer here. But the closer I got, the more it sounded like breathing. I searched the sky and the ground, I didn't see anything, but I was starting to feel like some one was near. Someone I knew. I searched hard. My eyes scouring the ground.

Over to my right I saw it. A bulge in the snow, only a few inches above the rest. It was still. It could be a rock. I thought, but something in me told me it wasn't. I moved closer, watching it carefully. I was almost right next to it when all of a sudden it burst up. I blinked, barley seeing it happen. Right in front of me, Emmett sat in the snow!

"Emmett!" I yelled. He looked up like he had heard me! Holy Crow! He can hear me.

He looked around, like he couldn't believe his ears, for a second I wondered why, but then I remembered. Duh I'm dead, I whispered. I laughed. He didn't seem to hear me, but he stood up and looked one more time, then he ran.

I tried to call his name again, but couldn't. I could only follow him. He was fast, but I kept up with him. Soon I could see a house in the distance. He slowed down as we approached the door. He pulled it open and bounded in.

"Carlisle! Edward!" he screamed urgently. I took a step into the door, but my foot stopped. I put up my hand up but it stopped, just like my foot.

"What?" I whispered. Why couldn't I get in. what was wrong.

"What Emmett?" I heard Carlisle say as he ran down the steps.

"I have something to tell you. I need Edward he too. It important!" he said.

Carlisle looked at him suspiciously for a second, then called Edward down. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked at the top. There stood my Adonis. I couldn't believe my eyes. As I looked closer, he looked nothing like my Edward. His eyes were pitch and the bruises under his eyes were just as dark. His hair, which usually shone bronze, was now pressed down and dull.

"Edward." I whispered. I looked into his eyes again. They looked dead. For a split second, I thought they actually looked at me, but then he turned and walked down the rest of the steps.

"What Emmett." His voice matched his eyes. Dark and dead.

Emmett looked back and forth from Carlisle and Edward. Then to the other people in the room, who I hadn't noticed until now. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and then the others who I didn't recognize. They must b the Denali's.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I heard Bella." Emmett said calmly.

Everyone in the room gasped, and Edward looked like he was going to fall to his knees. I wanted to run in there and hold him, but the door still held me out. I whispered his name again. This time he didn't even look up.

"Emmett," Carlisle said cautiously. "Are you sure you heard her? That it wasn't just you mind playing tricks on you or the breeze?"

"Yes Carlisle. When I left I laid down in the snow. After a while, I felt like someone was there and when I looked up, there was nothing. Only the snow, but then I heard her voice, she called my name. Like she was surprised and happy to see me." Emmett said.

"Please believe him please." I said to myself.

"Ok, what happened after that?" He said calmly, but there was some urgency in it.

"Nothing. I ran back. But I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed, and every time I looked back, I didn't see anyone."

"Well if you think she followed you back, then she might be here now!" Carlisle said.

"How could she be here? She's dead!" Edward screamed in pain. No Edward no. I'm here. Believe him.

"No Edward. She might be. She could be a wandering spirit. It's possible; you just have to be open. If you close yourself, there's no way she'd be able to talk to us." Carlisle said looking intensely at Edward.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said.

Emmett gasped. "She's here. She's here. I just heard her again." He screamed

Everyone looked up at him. "She is!" he yelled.

"Ok Emmett asked her something." Carlisle said, still watching Edward.

"I don't know what to ask her."

"Ask her why she killed herself." Edward said in an agonized voice. I still don't think he actually believes I'm here.

"Bella, why-"Emmett started, but I cut him off.

'Emmett I heard him. Tell him I love him." I pretty much shouted.

"Uh, she didn't answer, but she says she loves you Edward." Emmett said, it sounded so sweet coming from him.

"Stop making things up Emmett, how could she love me?" Edward screamed at Emmett.

No, he has to believe me. How can he think I don't love him? I wish I could talk to him. Tell him this all my self. At least let him see me. But how could I. I needed to think of something.

"Edward, be quite, we need to know more about this please stop for a minute." He said to me, but then he looked over at Emmett. "Ask her where she is."

"I can't get in; I'm stuck out side the door." Just then, I got an idea, why didn't I think of it earlier. "Emmett tells Carlisle to call his friend, the old soul."

"Carlisle, I don't know what it means, but she said to call you friend. The old soul?" Emmett said.

"Oh my. Why didn't I think of that earlier? It's obvious." Carlisle took out his cell pone and hit a few numbers.

After a few rings, someone answered. "Hello?"

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people, aren't you happy that I've been making so many updates? Thanks for you review; this chapter is dedicated to all of my readers. Oh and sorry, for not spell checking before I posted, I forgot and was trying to get it up as fast as I could. If I actually took more time on this It would be a look better, but sorry. I hope you like it anyway! I wuvvvv you allll!!!!!!!!!! (Yeah I know I'm weird) oh and I forgot what the old souls name was and I don't even know if I gave him one, so it is now and forever going to be Ezra. Oh and for the person who review asking what an old soul was, an old soul is a spirit who has had many different bodies and lives, but can remember all their lives, I have some cool books with em', just pm and ill recommend some.

CarlislePOV

This was all so strange. My mind could barely understand it. First Bella still being here, no physically, but still here. Then Emmett being the only one who can hear her. At first, I didn't believe it, but once he mentioned my old friend, I knew it must be true. No one knew about Ezra. The phone was now in my hand, it had been ringing for only a few seconds now, but it felt like an eternity.

"Hello?" Ezra spoke.

"Ezra! Hello! I need to ask you something important." I said into the phone, I knew I was being rude, but I needed to know this now, this could bring my family back from the terrible place it's been in. bring happiness back into our lives.

"Oh Carlisle. I know what you're going to ask, so yes she is. I didn't think she'd find you that fast, which one of you can see her?" he said calmly. Oh my, it was Bella. I almost dropped my phone in shock and pure joy. Bella was here.

Everyone was looking at me, they all heard it, but none of them understood what it meant, they would have to wait. I quickly remembered his questioned, "Emmett did."

"Ahh, I had a feeling he'd be more open to it. At least by what you've told me about him. \' He chuckled. I looked over at Emmett; he looked like he didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"Yes, but your sure she here?" I asked I needed to make sure.

"Yeah, she was in my living room just a day or two ago. Oh wait a second; did one of you invite her in? She must be invited in to enter a place of living." He said

"Um no?" I said =, but I came out more as a question.

"Well, invite her in then, you want her to be stuck outside all night. Just say Bella please enter or something of the sorts. "He said as if it were the simplest thing ever.

I pulled the phone from my mouth, "Bella, you can come in if you want." I called. Nothing seemed to happen, but Emmett smiled, so I guessed something happened.

"Carlisle?" Ezra said through the phone. "Ok, now you have to listen to me. I pulled the earpiece back up to my ear. "I can't talk to you much right not, but later I will call you and you must be alone. Do you under stand?"

"Yes." I said into the phone.

"Ok, good. Now if you want to talk to her, there are ways you can, but you have to figure the out yourself." The phone line went dead.

I set the phone down on table and looked at the family. They were all staring at me. I only now noticed that the Denali's had left. I shook my head.

"So she really is here, isn't she?" Alice said, hope filled her voice.

"Yes Alice I think so." She squealed as I finished.

"Bella! If you can hear me I love you so much, we all do!" she called.

Suddenly the room become warmer, everyone gasped and looked at each other.

BPOV

Ezra picked up the phone. He told the family about me. They invited me in. my heart was filled with warmth and love. They accepted me back. They love me. I floated around the room looking at each persons face, my new eyes giving me a better view. I saved Edward for last.

His dark eyes, his messed up hair. He looked beautiful, but in a terrible, painful way. I had to look away. I couldn't believe I had caused this. This was terrible, I reached out my hand. I felt his cool face. He didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly all the talking stopped. I looked up to Carlisle. The phone was lying on the table. I noticed that the Denali clan had left, so only my family was here.

"So, she really is here, isn't she?" Alice said. Her voice was full of hope.

"Yes Alice, I think so." The second he finished Alice's voice squealed, hurting my ears.

Then Alice said something that warmed my entire body. "Bella! If you can hear me I love you so much, we all do."

It felt like there were a million suns lighting me from the inside. Everyone gasped, as I looked around the room at all their faces, they were filled with wonder and shock.

"What?" I said looking over at Emmett.

"Bella, I can see you." But it wasn't Emmett who said it. Edward did.

Ok people, hope you liked it. And thank you for all the great reviews. Sorry it's still so short


	16. Chapter 16

Hey people, hope you like this chapter. Just so, you know, I just update most of my stories and they're good. Well here we go.

BPOV

I blink. What did he just say? I looked from his face, now full of life and looked down at my body, it looked the same as it always has, only a little lighter.

I felt something go through me; I looked back from my body, to se Edward's hand touching my stomach.

"Edward?" I whispered. Could he hear me?

"Bella, my Bella, I am so sorry I love you please, please forgive me." He pleaded, to bad he didn't know he had been forgiving for a long, long time.

"Edward, I love you." I answered. I heard someone dry sob and I looked up. Esme was leaning into Carlisle crying. "Esme?" her face pulled away from Carlisle chest.

"Bella." She answered a smile coming back across her face. The warmth inside of me became a little hotter.

They could see me now, they could really see me. I looked back to Edward; his eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. I wanted to touch him, let him know that I was fine, but I couldn't, I could only stare and watch his beautiful face stare back at me.

We stood like that for hours no one talking, no one moving; just everyone staring at me and Edward talk through our eyes. But now I was beginning to get cold. I rubbed my arms trying to warm up. I haven't been this cold since before I died.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, watching me try to warm up. But before I could say anything, he and the rest of the people in the room gasped.

"What?" I asked. No one answered me for a moment.

"Bella? Bella? Where did you go?" Edward called his eyes searching around the room.

"I'm right here Edward right in front of you." I didn't expect him to answer. If he couldn't see, me he probably couldn't hear me either, but he answered.

"Bella, I can't see you. Please come back!" he shouted, everyone was staring at us, well Edward.

"I'm here, I don't know how." What was happening, one minute he could see me and the next he couldn't. "I'm right here."

Ok, yeah it's still short, but it's either short, or really long, and really long would take forever. Ill try and make em' a little longer though. Hope you liked it. Oh and happy thanks giving. I'm very thankful for reviews! Hint. Hint!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, people, thanks for reviewing, and hope you had a great thanksgiving. Hope you like this chapter.

EPOV

I couldn't understand any of this. Only a second ago, I felt so much warmth, so much love, and my Bella was back. My love was here. But now she was gone. What had I ever done to disserve such torturing? I cringed, and feel back to the floor in a heap.

"Bella! Bella! Where did you go?" I screamed from the floor.

"I'm right in here Edward, right in front of you!" her sweet voice whispered. My family was staring at me, I wondered if they could hear her to, but it didn't matter.

"Bella, I can't see you. Come back." I pleaded. Please Bella, I need you. Please.

I felt a cold spot form on my shoulder. "I'm here, I don't know how." Her voice said right into my ear. I missed her so much. It was quite for a moment, and then she spoke again. "I'm right here."

EzPOV

I hung up the phone with Carlisle. At least she found them. Many ghosts search their whole lives, only to find nothing. She was very lucky. I sat down on the couch to think. Carlisle would be calling back soon, and I had to figure out what to tell him. Bella was different from any other ghost I had ever seen. I had only once heard about a type like her. If she was what I thought she was, she could possible be the most powerful being in the world.

I wonder if they figured her out yet, or at least how to see her. It's always different between ghosts, but I would have loved to tell them. I really hope she had a chance to talk to Edward, Carlisle told me that he was pretty messed up when he first found out. Well, I hope what ever happens turns out good.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed the TV remote off the table. I sat back down and flicked it on. I laughed when I saw the title of the show coming on. A Haunting. That was the funniest show. Half the time they were wrong. This time it was about a small dead girl haunting this family's child, they were friends but the parents were afraid. That's the problem with adults. They're afraid of everything they don't know about. A ghost can be a very good friend. They can spy for you, they are always their. And they don't have the physical limits we do. I sighed and watched the screen a little closer. The girl looked quite a bit like Bella, which sent me back into though about her situation.

I had a theory about her. I wasn't sure if it was right, but it was as close as I could get. It was very far fetched, and if it were true, she'd be the child of my people's prophecy. She'd be the Ultimate Soul. Or at least one of them. It was a very confusing prophecy, and only few knew about it. Most vampires and other creators had forgotten about it long ago, but the old souls haven't. I stood from my chair and turned the TV off again. I looked over to my shelf and pulled off one of the few books I had left from my first few lives. I blew the dust off the cover and opened it to the middle.

**The Ultimate Soul**

**Thou who live through many lives, **

**Through all of which in memory**

**Will forget after burning**

**Fully open mind,**

**Will lose all its past.**

**Until it burns again.**

**Then the old soul shall once more repeat,**

**But into a new soul body**

**Eighteen years in**

**Its sudden death will bring forth thy damned**

**Into a halve life.**

**Thy soul will stay in place,**

**Until brought back by its beloved,**

**Only to bring for the power**

**From all the above.**

**Into itself,**

**Making the Ultimate Soul**

I shivered. It was exactly like Bella. The prophecy translated, meant that a very powerful old soul would be turned into a vampire, only to be burned again. Then it would rise again, but with no memory of its old lives. But by its eighteenth year, it would suddenly die, only to stay a ghost. Forever, until its beloved brought it back, making it the most powerful being ever.

I closed the book and put it back on the shelve. I knew that this was Bella. Everything about her told me it. Her Aurora was that of an old soul, while her memory was not. She had the underlying beauty of vampire. She died suddenly in her eighteenth year. She was it. She was the Ultimate soul. We are going to have a big problem.

_Ok people, its short, but it should answer some questions. And just a little clue about the ones that it arose, don't take everything at face value. Ok, please review, and I'll try to write more soon!_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, people. I just wanted to tell you that I fixed a lot of the spelling and grammar problems that I had in the other chapters. I also wanted to warn you that I am going to go through them a few more times before posting, so it might take longer for new chapters come out. I hope you're all ok with that, thanks, oh and if you see and problems with my spelling or grammar, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thanks.

APOV

I looked into the future, but still I saw nothing. Everything about my family was gone. As if we were all dead. The only thing I could see was something far in the future. A hundred years maybe more, but it was blurry. I could only make out our figures and one that of someone I didn't recognize.

Confused, I looked back at the scene before me. Bella was back. I had just seen her, but now she was gone again. Edward was sobbing on the floor. His eyes that were moments ago filled with hope and love were once again broken.

"I'm right here." I heard Bella's voice. Nothing made sense anymore. I couldn't see our future, we just saw our dead Bella, and now we can hear her. What next?

I shook my head and went back to staring into our future.

JPOV

I needed to be out of here. I couldn't stand it. I loved Bella, but the confusion, the pain, the love, all of it mixed together inside me, sending me into emotional shock. I wanted to leave, I wanted it more than blood, but I couldn't leave Alice. She was lost in her world of visions. Confusion and dread was seeping off her in waves. I knew better that to bring her out, but I needed someone. I needed her to help me.

Edward was on the ground. His eyes were dry, but he was filled with complete agony, but somewhere with in him there was a hope. There was love. I smiled slightly before a new wave of pain went through me. I knew I had one of the worst gifts at times, but knowing that there was at least some hope for us was nice.

I stood up from my seat. Esme looked over at me; I just forced a smile to come up and walked out the door. I whispered a small goodbye to everyone. It wasn't long before the trees were flying by me. I didn't really need to hunt, but after the emotional attack, some blood would be like a drug.

I quickly stopped and listened to the woods. The sounds of small animals were everywhere, but I wanted something big. A deer at least. I listened more carefully, and finally heard the soft steps hooves. I raced toward them. It only took a second before a small herd of deer was before me. I smiled, breathing in their sent. I took a step back and lunged.

Hey, I know its short, but still it's a chapter. I hope you liked it and I'll try to get another one out tomorrow. Thanks. Oh and thank you to all the people who reviewed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a ton of schoolwork due, and I entered a writing contest that is taking up a lot of time, but lucky for you, I'm sick. So now I have all of tonight and tomorrow to right. Also, can you all check out my poll. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter; I don't know how good it will be though. All this cold medicine I'm taking is messing with my head.**

Carlisle POV

I looked around the room. Only a few hours ago Bella came back into our lives, and a new mystery was formed. It puzzled me how this was all happening, how it worked, what it meant. But I pushed it to the back of my mind as I held Esme closer to me. She shifted slightly in my arms so that her head was leaning in the crook of my neck.

"I love you." I whispered. This whole thing opened my eyes to how fast everything could end. I looked back out at my children. Each of them inside their own world. Alice starring into our future, Edward trying to find his mate, Emmett watching Edward intensely, and Rose sitting next to him looking at her nails. I sighed. The silence that had fallen was getting me. It was full of pain and desperation. I needed to be out of it. I looked up at the clock. It was still very early, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I pulled myself from Esme. She looked up at me with a questioning look. I only shook my head and pulled out my phone. I quickly walked out of the room. No one else seemed to notice.

Once outside I ran. It wasn't a fast run, barely a jog. I only needed to be away from the house so I could keep this call private. I dialed in the numbers and held the phone up to my ear, being careful not to squeeze it to hard.

It rang for a few moments, but on the last ring Ezra picked up. "Hello Carlisle." He said silently, "Are you alone?"

"Yes." I answered simply, trying to keep my voice even.

"Good." He stated. For a second it as quite, but then he picked back up and began. "I bet you are very confused right now. I will explain in a minute, I just want to start by telling you that everything I am telling you is very secret. You have to be very careful whom you tell it too. It would be very dangerous for you and Bella if anyone found out about her. Ok?"

He asked. Well that explained why he wanted to tell me in private, but I knew I could trust my family. They would never do anything that would hurt Bella. "Yes, I understand."

"Ok, good. Now, not many people remember the original prophecies of the Old Souls. There were once many of them, but most have been lost over time. But one of the most famous or legendary prophecies may be playing itself out now."

I was quite. I didn't understand. How could an ancient prophecy be playing out now, with Bella?

"The prophecy is about the ultimate soul. I know that this will be hard for you to understand, but you need to stay with me. Ok?" he didn't give me time to answer before starting the prophecy. "

**The Ultimate Soul**

**Thou who live through many lives,**

**Through all of which in memory**

**Will forget after burning**

**Fully open mind,**

**Will lose all its past.**

**Until it burns again.**

**Then the old soul shall once more repeat,**

**But into a new soul body**

**Eighteen years in**

**Its sudden death will bring forth thy damned**

**Into a halve life.**

**Thy soul will stay in place,**

**Until brought back by its beloved,**

**Only to bring for the power**

**From all the above.**

**Into itself,**

**Making the Ultimate Soul"**

He finished and the line remand silent for a moment. He was waiting for me, but I couldn't speak. This made sense. It sounded like they were talking about a vampire, and Bella isn't a vampire, and now she never could be.

Sensing my hesitation Ezra started to speak, "I know that it is complicated, but let me explain. I am not one hundred percent sure on everything, some of t is just guess work, but I have a feeling that what I am saying is true."

"Ok." Was all I could say?

"Good. Now, the first two lines are obviously about old souls, then the next line is saying that an old soul will feel the burning of the change, so they would be turned into a vampire. It is very rare for an old soul to become a vampire. Something with out blood repeals vampires and their venom. But anyway, next it says that after they are changed, they will forget all of their past, making them seem like a normal vampire. After that it says that they will burn again, and if I remember right, the only way to kill a vampire is to burn them. Now, an Old Soul will repeat almost no matter what. There are very few things which will stop that from happening, being turned is not one of them." He stopped again, giving me a second to let it all set in. we were only halve way through the prophecy and I was still confused. I still couldn't see how this all fit in with Bella. I suppose she could have been a vampire in a past life, but how do we know this is true.

After only a few short moments he continued, "the prophecy then says that the old souls spirit will repeat only once more, but will still not remember it's past. Eighteen years after the souls rebirth, it will die suddenly and stay on earth as a ghost. Then the only way the chain can continue is if the spirit finds its true love from earth and can be brought back. If all of this happens, an untold power will fall upon the soul. It will return to a physical form and become the Ultimate soul."

He stopped. I could hear his heavy breathing through the phone. I only now noticed that he hadn't taking a breath in a while. I though about what e had said, what it could all mean, but I came up with nothing.

"I still do not understand what this has to do with Bella Ezra. This is confusing me highly, I have never heard of such a thing."

I heard him chuckle lightly. "It is ok Carlisle, I did not expect you too. This is something that I have learned and though about through many lives. Be patient and I will explain." He fell silent again. There was no noise coming through the phone other than a little bit of static. I looked around at my surroundings for the first time while I waited.

I was standing in a field; it was much like the one

Edward used to take Bella to, but some how more translucent, like it could float away if you tried to touch it. I reach my hand out and brushed it against a small flower. It quivered slightly before falling back into shape. I sighed and put my attention back into the phone.

Now I could hear the quite turning of pages in a book. I waited a few more minutes, listening to the pages and Ezra's breathing. Soon he spoke again. "It is actually quite simply once you think about it. Bella is an old soul. You can tell by how she acts. Her maturity level, even as a young child, her features, even how she talks. Also if you look at her aurora it is that of an old souls, but her mind is on the wave link of a new soul. "

I thought about it for a moment and I decided that he was right. She did seem far beyond her years and just had a feeling about her of age. "I actually can see that. So if she is an old soul who has lost her memory, then that would mean that she once was a vampire/" I stated.

"Yes. It's hard to see, but there is an underlying beauty to her, almost a vampire level beauty. It could mean nothing, but with all the other evidence, I believe that it does mean something." I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see, "She died after her eighteenth birthday, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. Everything was starting to click together. Bella was the Ultimate soul. Suddenly the scene in the living room jumped into my mind. "The second part of the prophecy has already happened." I said I a serious voice. "We saw her for a moment, after Edward and Alice said that we all loved her, but then she disappeared."

"What?!" he half screamed into the phone. "She is a lot farther along than I though. Can you still hear her?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good, good, good." He chanted. "You need to find a way to bring her back so that you can see her. I think I have a way to bring her back, but she has to be as close to a physical form as we can get her for it to work. Ok Carlisle, can you do that?"

"Yes, but I don't know how we could do that." I answered, how could we do it, it was an accident the first time.

"You will have to figure it out. We have to make sure the prophecy gets completed." He paused for a second then spoke in a whispered voice. "I am sorry Carlisle, my good friend, but I have to go, call me when you have brought her back enough where you can see her, and I will try and help you further."

"Tha-" I was about to say before the line went dead. I took the phone from my ear and looked intensely at it. Why did he hang up? How were we going to do this? How am I going to tell them? All these thoughts were running through my head as I stared at the phone. I shook my head slightly and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

I looked around once more. I barely noticed a small wisp of smoke as I turned around and began to run back to my home. I needed to tell them all of what is happening, what Bella could become.

The trees whipped by my face. I barely felt them, but they tore at my clothes. Soon I could see my house ahead of me and I slowed. Something felt strange as I opened the door. Once I could see looked around the room. Everyone was up on their feet, staring at Edward on the floor. Above him was Bella. I could barely see her. She was translucent, almost invisible. Her eyes locked with mine and a haunting voice came from her lips.

"Carlisle. Why am I burning?"

**Ok everyone. Tell me how you liked it. This chapter was five pages long, so yah me!!!!!! I hope you all liked it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks. Please review! I think this chapter is one of the best yet! **


	20. Chapter 20

_Woohoo!!! I made it to 20 chapters. Big party! Uh-uh oh yah, uh-uh oh yah! Everyone gets a big cookie! I love you all, everyone who has reviewed and read my story! Please keep doing it! Oh and how is … and why did you leave a review shouting Hitler? That's a little strange and I just want to know. So please tell me. Anyway, thank you everyone. Note: I now have a Fiction Press account. Link's on my profile._

BPOV

Edward was lying on the floor. He wouldn't respond to anything I said. It was like he was in another world, one where I didn't exist. I turned from his face and looked around the room. Everything was the same. Jasper was still gone, Emmett was still staring at me. The only thing different was Carlisle. He was standing in the doorway, looking back at his family. I could only guess what he was thinking. I sighed quietly and watched as he let out a breath and left the house.

I wanted to follow him, see where he was going, but I knew I couldn't leave Edward. Even if he was unresponsive, I couldn't leave him again. I died for him. I let out a breath and turned my attention back to Edward and floated down to his side. Even though I knew he couldn't fell it, I began rubbing his shoulder. "Edward, Edward, Edward." I whispered into his ear. He didn't move.

A tear escaped from my eye and fell to the floor. Many followed the first. They fell to the floor, splashing into a puddle. I didn't try to stop them. I didn't move my eyes. I lost track of everything around me. The only thing I could feel was the hot tears rolling down my increasingly cold cheeks.

I jumped up as a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me from my trance. I looked up, Emmett was standing over me. His face was filled with concern and pain. "Bella?" he asked. I looked away form his face. Everyone was looking at me, well Emmett. They all shared Emmett's look. "Bella. He loves you, we all do. Please stop crying."

I smiled. "Emmett." I said. A warming sensation was filling me. At first it was nice, but soon it turned into a burning. "Ahh." I screamed as the pain went up a notch. "Make it stop!" but no one answered me. They were all staring at me, their mouths wide open.

"Please! Stop staring an help me." I whispered, the burning becoming too much. "Please."

For a moment no one said anything, then finally rose stood up, "Bella, I can see you." She said, her mouth still on the floor. I gasped and looked down. I looked exactly the same as I have since I died; only I looked, fuller, less empty. They could see me. I almost smiled, but right as I was a new level of pain stroke through me.

I floated back up. I couldn't control my movements. It was too much. Where was Carlisle? I asked to myself. Why can't he be here? He'd know what was happening.

Moments after I thought that, my wish came true. Carlisle walked into the house. His face was filled with shock and concern. He looked around the room.

"Carlisle," I said through the pain, "Why am I burning?" I finished. I knew I sounded weak, but I couldn't help it. He stood there for a second before rushing forward and pulling Edward off the ground.

"Edward, wake up. Bella needs you." He shouted into his ear.

Edward didn't move, but his eyes began to flutter. "Wha-wha-what?" he stuttered? He looked around for a second. He looked at my face, he saw my pain. He jumped up from Carlisle's arms.

"Bella! Bella! I can see you!" he said, but then he stopped. "What's wrong?"

Before I could answer Carlisle grabbed Edwards arm and pulled his attention his face. "Edward. Listen to me. Tell Bella you love her. How much you need her. I have a theory. Not matter what she says, tell her you love her." He finished, pushing Edward so he faced me again.

He stood there silently for a second, registering what he had just said. I wanted to scream but I held it back.

"Bella, you have to embrace the pain the burning. Just listen to me and do it. Not matter how much it hurts." Carlisle screamed at me. I nodded and held my breath. Not letting out a noise.

"Bella," Edward began. Finally understanding the importance of what he had to do. "I love you. You are the comet in my sky. The only reason for me to live. Please, I need you. Come back to me love. Please."

The pain in me escalated higher. More than ever I wanted to scream, I could barely hear him speaking.

"Good Edward. Its working, she's becoming more solid." Carlisle said. I looked around the room. Jasper was back. His face was filled with pain that wasn't his, I tried to send him something other than pain, but I couldn't. He smiled at me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed once. Everyone in the room cringed at the sound.

"Bella. I love you, we all do. Alice was right. Emmett was right. I shouldn't have ever left. I love you. Bella I love you." I heard even over my scream. Happiness filled me. It was pure and beautiful; I wanted to hold onto it forever. But even through the utter, complete happiness I felt one final burst of pain. I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell to the floor.

The last thing I saw was Edwards face in front of mine as I sunk into a pit of darkness and pain that I never though I would go into again.

_Ok everyone. Sorry if this chapter isn't this good. I hope you like it though. As you can probably see I'm a lot better at writing Carlisle POV than Bella. Anyway, thanks for reading. Oh and wish me luck! I entered a piece in a writing contest and it will be announced next week. Hope I win! I love you all bye!_


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I cant decide what I want Bella to do because I was originally going to make it last a little longer, put some fluff in and some other stuff, but then I got into writing and went right into it. Well anyway, we will see how it goes. Hope you like it! Oh and I didn't win the writing contest. I just posted it on my fictionpress. If you want to read it the link is on my profile. Hope you like it; I think it's pretty good.

BPOV

A strange feeling of déjà vu hit me as I opened my eyes. Every thing was dark, but light at the same time. I felt around. A cool feeling had filled me, the burning was gone. I let out a breath that I seemed to be holding for some time. I watched as amazing shapes lit up in front of my eyes. Soon the shapes disappeared from my eyes. What was happening? Why did I feel like I knew this place before? Not a moment after I thought that, an answer hit me. I died again.

How was that possible? I was already dead. How could I have died again? Maybe I'm just moving on now. I thought back to my last moments, trying to figure out what could have caused it. Alls I could remember was pain, a terrible pain that burned through my body like a million California wild fires. I shivered slightly at the thought.

I looked back around at my surroundings. Everything was still dark, but the shapes had disappeared. I could see nothing. I could see nothing. I sighed. Once again I only had my thoughts. Maybe this was the final place. Maybe there is no heaven or hell. Just an empty place where you can look back on your life for an eternity.

I thought back to the last time I was here. The emotional pain still fresh in my mind. Then I had thought that Edward didn't love me. Never loved me. That I was just some addicted plaything. I smiled. I knew so much more now. He did love me. At least now I can think about him for eternity without the pain.

I settled back into the darkness. The shapes had stopped, but my memories filled their place. Now I could see the lies and the truths more clearly. I sighed. If I had to stay here for eternity, the at least it would be a pleasant eternity.

EPOV

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. My eyes were clouded with confusion, my Bella, she was back, she was right in front of me.

"Edward, wake up, Bella needs you!" I tired to get up, to get to my love, but something held me down. I tried harder; I needed to be with my Bella. Slowly I forced open my eyes. They seconded I could see I looked around, searching for Bella. She was standing in front of me, a painful expression on her face.

"Wha-wha-what?" I stuttered. "Bella! I can see you! What's wrong?"

She was about to answer, but before she could, Carlisle grabbed my face and made me look into his eyes. "Edward. Listen to me. Tell Bella you love her. How much you need her. I have a theory. Not matter what she says, tell her you love her." He quickly let go off me, spinning me towards Bella.

I stood there silently for a second, trying to figure out what he meant. I looked up towards Bella. Her face was twisted in pain; she looked like she was holding in a scream. I needed to help her, take away her pain.

"Bella, you have to embrace the pain the burning. Just listen to me and do it. Not matter how much it hurts." Carlisle screamed at her. She silently nodded. Her breathing stopped and she became completely quite.

I watched her for a second more, I needed to do what Carlisle said, I needed to take away all the pain I had caused her. "Bella," I began, "I love you! You are the comet in my sky. The only reason for me to live. Please, I need you. Come back to me love. Please." I begged.

She didn't respond.

"Good Edward, it's working! She's becoming more solid!" Carlisle said in a frantic voice.

"Thank you Bella." I heard Jasper whisper. I wanted to look back at him, but I couldn't tear my eyes from my love.

Suddenly a piercing scream escaped from my loves lips. I cringed at the utter pain that escaped her lips. It was filled with desperation and darkness. As she screamed I needed to tell her one last thing, "Bella. I love you, we all do. Alice was right. Emmett was right. I shouldn't have ever left. I love you. Bella I love you."

The scream finally ended as she fell to the floor, but just as she fell, a small smile graced her beautiful lips. I ran toward her and pulled her closer to her face. Her eyes closed and a look of peace formed on her face. I pulled her closer to me. "Bella, Bella, oh Bella." I cried. Is she dead?

A hand fell upon my shoulder. I reluctantly looked from my Bella's face. "Yes Carlisle?" I asked as I starred into his grim face.

"You did good son, now we must wait." He said sadly.

I sighed. "Oh, Bella."

Ok, so tell me how you like it, sorry it's short and all. Now I am going poll on my profile for you to vote on what I am going to do next. Please go and vote so I can make the next chapter the best I can! Thanks a lot, and please check out my fiction press! Love you all!

hit the button...........


	22. Chapter 22

Yeah, I decided to forget about the poll, so I'm going to change it back to the originally one. Well anyway, thank you to booksfoodandmusic for hitting the little button and Connie for the same thing. And everyone else to. Also Connie, you didn't tell me your account name and there are like 20 Connies on her so just pm or review me it. Thanks. And … person, I might just have to incorporate it into my story………….. Please keep reviewing and all, I really love it! Your all the bestest and you all get a virtual cookie. Oh and guess what, I got chapter 21 on the 21st!

BPOV

My eyes slowly opened. Around me the black screens were still playing through my life. I quietly yawned and stretched out my arms. Right now they were playing a scene from when I was younger. I didn't really remember it happening but it showed me walking down a road alone under a dim sky as the sunset below the horizon. I didn't really look like me, I was too tall, my hair was the wrong shade of brown and my skin was much darker. Also I was wearing a long deep red dress with black trim. It was absolutely beautiful, but the image confused me, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember it actually happen. I continued to watch, waiting for something to tell me that this actually did happen.

I watched as I continued down the road until I stopped by a tree and cautiously looked around. It looked like I was making sure no one was around. After she was content with her surrounding, she turned around the tree and began running through the trees. The memory followed her speeding through the forest. I was waiting for her or me to stop. I still didn't understand this. My face was twisted in confusion as she stopped and began to climb up a tree. Soon she reached the higher branches and perched herself there. From her side she drew a short knife. She looked around once more and began carving something into the tree. I looked closer into the memory, trying to see what was happening. What she was writing, but her body was in the way. When she finally moved back so that she could admire it with a grim face, I leaned in and began to read what was written.

"_The rebellion is on its way, the plan has gone well, I will soon be gone. Remember, no matter what we must win. The king must fall." _

I didn't understand what that meant at all. I looked back at the writing, making sure that I had read it right when a red liquid began to leak from the tree. I stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. But before I could I heard a loud thud. I looked down and saw what had caused the noise. The girl's body was lying on the ground, blood pouring out of an arrow wound in the back of her head, her knife still in her hand. I gasped as I watched the scene begin to fade out. Soon the screen I had been watching was black. I leaned back into the darkness, trying to figure out what I had just seen. That decently never happened to me, but the girl seemed so much like me.

Before I could figure anything out a new image began to form on the screen. A girl only about thirteen, carrying a pail of water from a small stream, walked down a narrow pathway. She had tanned skin and light brown hair, but her eyes, they matched mine perfectly. I took in a deep breath as I watched her set the water down on the sand. She walked back over to the steam and dipped her cupped hands into the water, pulling them back up to her mouth and drinking the liquid. I then noticed her clothes, they were a dirt white color, and ragged. The cloth was wrapped around her like a tunic, but more tightly. I wondered for a minute what time she was in. where she was.

She slowly stood up and went back over to her water pail. She lifted it back over her head and continued down the path. Soon she came to the end where I could see a small village, only a few people were walking the streets, and those who were where busy working. She walked passed all of them, barely noticing them. She passed a few huts and then stopped in front of one. It looked just like all the others, but there was a small marking in the door. She slowly pushed away the cloth covering the opening to the hut and walked in.

She said something in a strange language to someone I couldn't see, but somehow I knew she was saying "I have the water like you asked."

There was no answer for a few moments before a tall, heavyset man walked out from behind a wall. He looked angry and said something, but it was to muffle for me to hear it. He walked towards the girl and grabbed the water pail from her. He took a long drink from it before setting it down on the table. He looked back at the girl and snarled. He screamed something at her before grabbing her from her place and shaking her in the air. She remained silent, but you could see a small panic in her doe brown eyes. After a moment the man threw her across the room into a small fire that was burning under a pot.

Now the girl screamed. The man walked over to her s she tried to scramble out of the flames. Her bent down and held her into it. I couldn't bare to watch any longer, I couldn't take it. I wanted to turn away, but as I tried, my body stayed in the same spot. I couldn't even close my eyes. I was forced to watch as her body melted in the fire. I could even smell her hair as I t burned. Tears were filing down my cheeks as I watched her scream. She finally stopped screaming, and the man backed away, mumbling something, then walked back into the other room.

I thought she was dead, but the vision didn't fade out. Slowly I saw her move out of the ashes that were left off the fire that her body had smothered. She was whimpering in pain and I want more than anything to go and help her, hold her tight and tell her it was ok. She continued to crawl until she reached the pail of water, slowly she tipped it over, letting it fall over and cool down her skin. After that she lied there still. I waited for her to move, to get up and be ok, but she just lied there and soon the image faded out.

Was crying my eyes out. I didn't want to see anymore, I wanted to be out of this place. I though that this would be a place of a peaceful eternity, but no. It is a place where my imagination is torturing me. I cried and cried. Soon a new picture formed on the black screens that surrounded me.

EPOV

I waited for my Bella to wake. I waited for hours. Just waiting for her beautiful brown eyes to open and say show that she was ok. But she just lay there. Ever now and then she'd make a noise, but they were always full of pain of fear. I wanted to help her, but nothing I did would wake her. Every few seconds I would whisper to her that I loved her, but she didn't seem to hear me.

For a second I tore my eyes from her and looked at my family. Everyone had a grim face on, I tried to read their minds, but all of them were blocking me. I sighed and went back to my Bella. I wished now more than ever that I could read her mind, just she what was torturing her, and how I could help. But my powers still didn't work on her. Her brain was still closed behind locked doors to me. I sighed and blinked back the venom that had been brought to my eyes.

"Carlisle, what is happening to her? Why did you let me put her through this?" I ask Carlisle in a whispered voice. How could he have let me do this to her?

"I didn't know this would happen. Ezra told me explained this all to me, but he never said anything about this." He replied while running his hand through his hair.

"Why are we trusting him, what does he know?" I asked with anger on my voice. How could he know what was good for my Bella?

"Well, Edward, I'm not supposed to tell you, but you deserve to know. All of you do." He said looking around the room. What was he talking about? "Have any of you heard of the old souls?" he asked. I had read the term once in a book, but I hadn't paid any attention to it. It seemed like fiction to me.

"Yes, I do. I met one once." Jasper said bringing his head up from his hands. "An Old Soul is a soul who lives its life in one body, but when that body expires the soul is reincarnated into a new body, only unlike most reincarnated souls, they keep the memory of all their past lives."

"Yes Jasper. Well, Ezra is an old soul, actually he is one of the oldest." His voice was serious, but I still didn't understand hat any of this had to do with my Bella.

'What does this have to do with Bella though?" Rosalie asked before I could.

"Absolutely everything Rose." Emmett said. I don't know how he knew; I didn't even know he knew anything about this.

"Yes Emmett. It has everything to do with her. There is a legend or prophecy in the Old Souls community that we are pretty relates to Bella."

"What do you mean 'relates to' Bella?" I asked, I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Well, basically the legend tells about an Old Soul who will be turned into a vampire and that will forget about all of their old lives. Then they will burn." He paused for a seconded and looked at me. I still didn't get it. That wasn't anything like Bella. "Their reincarnations will continue, but the Old Soul will still not remember its past lives, so it will have the mind set of a new soul but the heart and feelings of an Old Soul. Now here is where we can see Bella. After eighteen years of its new life, the soul will suddenly die, but the soul will stay on earth but as a ghost or spirit, only to be brought back by its love. Once brought back that soul will be the most powerful being in the universe." He finished and looked at me.

"So… Bella, is this Soul thing?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes, she is the Ultimate Soul."

"But she only fits the final part, she has never been a vampire and she isn't an old soul." None of this clicked.

"She is an Old Soul, Ezra can tell by her aurora. Edward, I know this is hard, but you have to except it, this is the only way Bella will have a chance."

"Ok." I said silently. I guess she was the Ultimate Soul, it did fit, and she always seemed wiser than her years. I did still have a question. "But then why is she lying her in pain?"

"I don't know Edward, even Ezra doesn't know much about it, and it was past even his time."

"Edward, don't worry, the old soul I talked to told me a little about this, and she will get better, it is a complicated process that no one is meant to understand other than the Ultimate Soul." Jasper said to me. He stood up and walked over to me. "Trust me." I did, I had a feeling deep down that he was telling the truth.

"Ok." I whispered. Turning back to my Bella. No one else said anything. The room remained quite for the rest of the night. I just sat there and stoked my loves face.

JasperPOV

I watched in silence as Edward stroked Bella's face. I wanted more than anything to tell Edward and Carlisle everything he knew about Old Souls and the Ultimate Soul, but he knew he couldn't do it. It was against everything he was told, everything he knew. Once Bella was back, they would know, but not until then. He looked over to Alice. He face was twisted in concentration as she tried to force a vision of Bella to come to her. I knew that none would, none of our powers would work on her, she was becoming more powerful by the minute. I sent a wave of calm across the room. A couple of them raised their heads at me and smiled, but I barely noticed. I was now watching Bella. I wanted more than ever to see what she was feeling, to send her some happiness or love. She wanted to help his little sister, or technically older sister, but he knew he couldn't.

I let out a sigh and looked around the room. I wanted to leave, but he if he left everyone in the room would fall apart. None of them noticed how much he was affecting their emotions right now.

"I hope this ends soon." I whisper to myself so that no one can hear it.

Ok, so tell me how you like it, this chapter is so epic, one of my Favorite, I hope you agree! I put a lot of thought into this one and I hope it shows. Also it's five pages long! I hope you like it! And also, important, I would like two or three volunteers that would be ok with me sending them ideas and choosing which are the best, I don't really like it in the poll, but at the moment this story can go so many different ways and I cant decide, your help would be appreciated highly, just drop me a review! Thank you. I love you all and think that you are the bestest people in the world.

And finally, chapter 22 came out on the 22 of December, cool huh?

Hit the little button…………….


	23. Chapter 23

Hey people, I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter and that most of you clicked the little button. I have to be honest, not all questions will be answered in this chapter, but I am doing the best I can. Thank you to TWIMOM for helping me with ideas. Also thanks to all who have reviewed me.

NOTICE: I recently got into a challenge with another author. The challenge is to see which of us can get the most minions by the new year, so please review or pm me saying that you would like to be my minion, I will rule FF no matter what and if you help you get a cookie!

BPOV

The screens kept [laying for what felt like year, each time showing me the death of myself from long ago. Half way through I realized that this was all true, that the girls that kept dieing horrible deaths, were all me. Only each had its own body. I shook my head, trying t clear the disturbing images out, but each of them only buried them selves deeper into my mind. I silently shivered and sunk lower into my seat. I had a feeling that these memories or what ever they were, were coming to an end. They had gone back as far as prehistoric times. In that life I had died while hunting. My brain flashed back to it, playing it in my head.

_A thick layer of ice covered the ground, but underneath I could see the left over grass from the summer before. I lifted the small spear from the ground where I had dropped it. The wood was fridged cold, but I only grasped it harder, the men around me were tense, looking at me skeptically. There had just been a fight on whether they would let me come, but they knew they needed another body after most of the men had died in the storm last month._

_I nodded at one of them and they returned the signal. We began running. As I watched my feet hit the ground I couldn't help notice the grace they carried, the practiced silence and agility. They hit the ground rhythmically with more force than I though possible. Soon I had to look up from my former self's feet and at the large animal that they neared. It was cornered against a thick row of trees and rocks. It was hissing and screaming at us. Every one of the men took a cautious step closer, raising their spears and weapons._

_With a short word from who I figured was the headhunter, they all charged at the animal. I took the lead, running faster than any of the others. I stopped right in front of it and threw my spear with all the strength I had. With a feral screech the animal went down. I neared its dead carcass, a feeling of triumph filling me. My former self knelt down to the creature, but just as she went to pull out her spear, it giant eyes opened wide and it growled, bringing its massive foot up and plunging it down on my head, I screamed franticly before I was crushed. _

The memory ended just like the screen, it slowly faded out as my life had. I sighed and slowly sat up in the darkness I floated in. I had learned so much from the visions I had been watching. I knew know that I had lived many lives, that I had some how remembered them and brought them back to help me now. But there were many things I didn't know. Like why this was happening, and for what reason. Was it a strange fluke, or did it actually have a reason. I couldn't decide. Maybe I would figure it out, maybe I wouldn't. Yet again the screen shifted and brought me out of my thoughts.

This time it looked more modern, but still very old, maybe the civil war era. I focused on the screen; some thing told me that this one would be very important. I was sitting in a tent on a small cot. My arms were crossed over my chest, and a face of anger was apparent on my face. I was wearing a light simple grey dress that went down to my ankles. After a moment she stood and began to walk to the end of the tent, she quietly opened the flap, cautiously sticking her head out to see if any one was there. She smiled and chuckled to herself. She thoughts flashed through my mind as she walked out from the tent. _"What? Did that not think me smart enough to try to escape, shows you how dumb these union men are."_ I laughed at her thoughts; a small smile fell on my lips as I watched her quietly travel up behind a large tent. She carefully pressed one of her ears to the fabric and listened to what was being said inside.

"She is a confederate spy, we have to put her to death." One male voice said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but she is a women. We cannot kill her, just hold her in that tent until she switches sides and decides to go home. Or better yet spy for us!" another voice said.

"You think we can trust that w****? Never trust her, she could easily turn on us. I say we kill her now and be done with it." The first voice said, his tone was harsh and fierce.

"Fine, just remember, I told you not to. I have a feeling about this girl that she is much more important than we think."

"Really?" the first man said sarcastically, "I see what's happening, you have a crush on her, and don't want her to de. People like her need to die. Now I am going to give you this gun," he paused, there was a slight shuffling, probably the first man handing him a gun, "and you are going to go shot her, or I'll take it back and kill you. Got it? Get to it!"

"Yes sir." The second man said. My former self pulled away from the tent and began to run out into the woods. She was almost there when she heard a gun shot. She looked back and saw the man lying on the ground. His face was covered in blood, but a smile was wide under the blood. Confused she turned back around and ran as fast as she could back into the woods.

The way she ran, I could tell she knew where she was going. Soon she came to a small path and she smiled, from here she was home free. She slowed to a fast walk and made her way down the road.

For about twenty minutes she just walked, but then I could some one approaching her coming the opposite way down the path. Quickly jumped into the brush alongside the road, waiting for who ever it was to pass. As the person approached she could see that it was actually four people. One man and three women. They were all very beautiful, but something about their faces' made her want to run. She stayed in her place, but she had a feeling that they knew she was there.

"Come out child." A silky female voice called from the road. She didn't want to follow it, but she felt the pull of it bring her body out of the brush.

"Yes?" her voice was steady, but a slow fear was beginning in her.

"What are you doing out her all alone, don't you know that this is a war zone?" she asked, the man behind her looked nerves and shy, but something shone in her eyes.

"I was captured. What army are you for?" she didn't know why she answered, she hadn't wanted to.

"We are confederates, and by you dressings I can tell you are too. I think you should come with us. It is not safe out here for a confederate to be all alone." She reached out her pale hand, something in me told me not to take it, but another part forced me too. "Good, good. My name is Maria and this is Jasper. The other two are Lucy and Nettie, lets go."

I looked at Jaspers face. He looked just like he did now. It surprised me that he was in my past. I wondered what he had done, and how it resulted in my death. I pushed the though out of my head as the vision continued.

My old self followed them, thinking many times that she should run, but she had a feeling that they would catch her if she tried. She took in a deep breath as they approached and old house. The foundation was showing from a few places, and rust covered the railings, but it had its own beauty. She held her breath for a minute and then continued in. no one had said anything since they had started walking.

She walked in through the door; Jasper was behind her, a look of pain on his face. Her face was confused again, but she continued in. the inside was more beautiful than the out. The floor was old and dull, but held a charm that I had never seen, but I didn't have time to admire it.

Just as I looked up from the floor Maria had grabbed my old self by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped for a second before her air was completely cut off.

"Well, well, well, little human. Now I know this all must be confusing," Maria said as she crushed her arm against the wall. "But I know what you are, and you will be quite a help to me."

She smiled an evil smile. She crunched her leg this time. Maria let go off her neck and she fell to the ground. She gasped in a breath and let out a great scream. Aria only smiled wider and slammed her foot onto her other leg.

"MARIA! Stop this, just kill her and end it!" Jasper screamed at her. I stared at his face, he saved me. I smiled and continued to watch.

"Awe, you wreck all my fun Jazzy." Maria teased.

"I told you not to call me that." He replied.

My body was lying on the floor; a silent face of shock filled my features. They looked back down to me and jasper rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." One of the girls in the back of the room said. He looked bored.

"Fine." Maria said annoyed.

Quickly she bent down on the ground next to my body. "Now Bella, this is going to hurt, really bad. Have fun now." She laughed and latched her teeth onto my neck.

The memory faded out back to the black room.

I had been a vampire, and Jasper was there. He was going to have some explaining to do when I wake up. If I wake up.

Sorry I know this chapter sucks, but I wanted to get it out today, please review and become my minions, I need to win this competition! I love you all and what not. I'll have the next chapter out soon and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and Jazzy's-Confederate1861 for telling me the other vampire's names. Also too all my new minions, please everyone who like has a heart help me win this and ask to become a minion you don't have to do anything after that. Thanks to everyone and sorry if the last chapter wasn't very good, I was rushing to get it out, hope you liked it anyway. Here comes chapter 24!

JasperPOV

I watched as Bella lied on the floor. Edward was still standing over her, protecting her from everything around her. Too bad her couldn't protect her from what was happening inside her. I sighed and shifted in my seat, the room had taken on a very uncomfortable feel. I had already tried sending out waves of calm, but no one noticed them.

"Jasper?" I heard someone whisper. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at Bella with wide eyes. I looked at all their faces, then to Bella's. Her face was calm, but confused. I looked up to Edward's face. It was full of pain. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know what he was thinking. Why was his Bella thinking of his brother? I knew why, and I wish more than anything that I could tell them.

She was remembering everything. All her past lives, and now she was coming to the end. Soon she would wake up, or at least I would hope. There was still so much I didn't understand about old souls. They were so much different from what I was use to. Many times I had wished that I could have been one, but there's no way now. I was somewhat happy with my life, being a vampire was never my wish, but if I weren't a vampire, then Bella wouldn't be here right now. Or maybe she would be, I really don't know.

I sighed again and stared off at the wall. This was beginning to be too much. Everyone's emotions overriding my own. I wanted to leave, but I knew that if I left and she woke up, it could be disastrous. I don't actually know hat will happen, but out of everyone here, I know the most about Old Souls, and Bella.

Edward looked up at me with a curious gaze. He must have brought his mind off Bella and heard part of my thoughts. He couldn't know what I was thinking. I quickly began reciting my army's oath. He looked at me once more then turned back to his Bella. His pain and desire for her to come back overriding his curiosity,

I dove back into my thoughts, only this time being more careful to block my thoughts from Edward. I wondered what memory Bella was on. Whether she was seeing all of her lives, or only parts, who knows. Please wake up soon Bella. Please. I need to see your face again.

BPOV

I couldn't even begin to think about what I just saw before the next image began to form on the screen. It was very blurry at first, but soon the smoke around it cleared and I was amazed by what I saw. A beautiful girl stood in front of a fire; she was just starring into it, not doing anything else. Her eyes followed the licking flames as they ate at the wood and frozen bits of flesh. She was alone, but there was an eerie feeling of some one watching her. She didn't turn though, she didn't really care who was behind her, she only cared about the fire destroying the last pieces of Maria.

Venom was filling her mouth as she watched it melt into the dirt. Her slight whisper filled the surrounding air. "Why did you do it?"

"She was using you. There are things about you that you cannot understand right now; she just wanted to use your powers. Please believe me." Jasper whispered back, placing his hand on her pale shoulder.

She turned around and looked into his blood red eyes. Inside them she could see her own reflection. She imagined that it had changed quite a bit from when she was human, but she couldn't remember. To her she looked like this since she was born. Her long dark brown hair falling in curls at her back, and bloody red eyes laced with her fresh meal that lay dead somewhere in the nearby woods.

"Jasper, what do you mean, I am only a newborn vampire with some resistance and a mind shield, what could she have used me for. Another newborn war, I wouldn't have been much help, I can't fight, only block certain powers." She sat down on the hard ground and placed the tip of her figure in to the embers on the side of the fire. You could see on her face that it hurt, but she kept it there.

"Don't put your finger in the fire." Was his only reply?

Slowly she pulled it out and examined it. It was missing a good halve inch off the tip. She held it closer to her face and then pulled it back into a fist. The silence still floated heavy in the air. She didn't want to break it, but something inclined her to.

"Jasper. You always talk like I have some higher purpose, but I don't. I am nothing special." She said quietly staring into the fire again.

"You have no idea." He whispered back so silently that she didn't hear. At that moment he made a decision, and by the look on his face, it pained him very much. "I'm sorry." He said.

She looked up at him for a half second before her head was plunged into the fire.

Yes, yes, very short, but this time did it on purpose. I can just feel the tension you have now, the hate you have for me stopping right there. Does that answer any questions? Help at all? Maybe not, I think I just gave you more questions. But either way, I hope you like it and please become my minion. If ten more people become my minions I will try even harder to get these out. Plus I'll give out extra Christmas cookies. Thank you all, and Merry Christmas.

Hit the little button…………………………


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone!!! Hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year. Sorry I didn't get a chapter out yesterday, but I was busy. I went to visit my cousin's baby and then Christmas dinner and all. And let me say my other cousin is a brat. Apparently I am the only on in my family that does not have a Wii, and really, I don't care. But she had to keep pointing it out to me and then being her normal bratty self. Anyway, I got this laptop that I am writing this chapter on, plus a bunch of other cool stuff. Tell me what you all got. Well, thank you for becoming my minions and reviewing. Please everyone who hasn't do!!!! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!!!!!!!**

BPOV

My eyes widened at the screen. 'No' I thought. A sound of pain and anguish reeled through my head. Jasper had killed me. He had killed me. How could he? The screen did not change, it stayed dark. No. Tears were falling down my cheeks and my heart sank. Why did he do that?

All other thoughts left my mind. I didn't wonder how this was happening, why it was happening. I didn't even wonder when it would end anymore. Only why jasper had done that. Feelings rushed through my body, leaving me more paralyzed than before. Pain, anger, remorse, and for some reason deep, deep down in the pit of my stomach I felt gratitude. Why? I pushed the feelings away. I couldn't think of this. My head was hurting from sobs that had slowly stopped. I could tell that my eyes were still red and my nose was stuffed. I sighed and once again turned back to the screen.

Still nothing formed on it. It remained dark and empty. Soon my mind wandered back to my many questions that seemed to grow with each vision. I let out a breath and let them take over me.

RosePOV

Chaos had erupted through my house. Every face I looked into I could see the pain and heart break that she had caused. Everyone was staring off into their own worlds, completely apart from everyone else. She was tearing us apart, but still I could not blame her. She had not done this on purpose. She was now just like me. Living with the terrible decisions that lead us to our deaths and imprisonments. Mine as a vampire and hers as a ghost.

I let out a short breath and let the images go through my mind. My Emmett calling out Bella's name, for a moment, pure jealousy had hit me; it was like she was stealing away another part of my life. But soon I understood. I sighed and looked back around the room. Her still translucent body still laying Edwards arms, only hours ago had she fallen onto the floor screaming in pain. She was completely quite, not a single mumble escaped her lips now. She just lay in Edwards sobbing arms. His face was paler than usual, his eyes the darkest black. He needed to hunt, but I did not want to disturb him.

Standing above him, our father stood, his hand on his sons shoulder, trying to ease his pain. His face was a mixture of amazement, confusion, and pain. Silently his eyes darted around the room, watching everyone. I followed where his gaze stopped and found Esme. Her eyes filled with tears that would never fall and a small sob coming from her chest. I looked back to Carlisle and saw him watch his wife. I knew by his eyes that he wanted more than anything to help her, but he knew he couldn't. I looked away, his gaze to strong and painful for me to bare. I looked to my husband. His features twisted from his normal relaxed look to a heavy tired look. His eyes didn't stray from Bella. It did not bother me at all. He was the first to see her, the reason that we knew she was here. I sighed again and turned to Alice and jasper.

Alice was in one of her visions like she had been since Bella had shown up. Her eyes glazed over and out of this time. Jasper on the other hand looked worse out of all of them. His hair had finger marks through it like he had been running his hands through it. His hands were wringing against each other on his lap. He stared intently at Bella's face. Confusion filled me. Why was he starring at her like that? His head immediately looked over at me. He raised his eyebrow at me, asking me what I thinking. I just shook my head and looked away. I knew this was tearing us apart, but I pushed the thought from my head. I just took hold of Emmett's hand and leaned into him. His arm went around me and I closed my eyes. I knew I would never sleep again, but I just sat there, holding on to the one part of me I could control. "I really hope she wakes up soon." I mumbled quietly so that only I could here, and for once it wasn't just for my sake. It was for Edwards's sake, for jaspers, for everyone's.

JaspersPOV

Rosalie knew something. Her mind filled with confusion as she looked intently at me. I stared back and raise my eyes brow, hoping she didn't know my secret. She only shook her head back in response and turned back to Emmett. I watched her for a moment. She grabbed Emmett's hand and leaned into his side. He looked away from Bella for a moment to his wife. A small smile fell to his lips for a moment as he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and new feelings hit me. Hope, pure and beautiful. I smiled and looked away. She truly cared for Bella. She truly felt she was part of the family. My thoughts turned grim as I thought about Bella. If she ever found out about Bella, she would kill me. After a minute I decided that it wouldn't matter that much. I did what I had to, the only thing I could do. I sighed and looked back to Bella.

BPOV

The tears had long since stopped falling down my cheeks and my soul had lost all its feeling. I still didn't understand why Jasper had done it, but I did know that he was a different person then, he wasn't the Jasper that I had known. That it hadn't even been me. I sighed and thought about it for a minute. It was a weak solution, but it kept the tears from falling so I made myself believe it.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting here, but it felt like forever. I stared back at the screen, waiting for something to happen. This time it began more slowly, with a light glow in the dark. I didn't try to see into it, when it was time for me to see it, I would. I waited and watched as the glow became more intense and shapes began to form. Finally the light dimmed and I could see the final images.

This time I knew what I was seeing. I saw me, the way that I had looked now. I knew this story all too well. The scene opened as I lay awake that night, waiting for Charlie to fall asleep. My face looked terrible. My eyes were flat and clouded. Surrounding them were purple bags that were made only more prominent by my sickly pall skin. My hair hung down from my head, all the curls and sheen that had once been there had long since gone, leaving only the dull strands. I looked around the room. Everything looked the same as it always had; something on the bedside table caught my eyes. The blinking red numbers of my alarm clock shown through the dark room. I looked at the numbers, barely reregistering what they meant. I looked back to myself. I had already gotten up and began carefully walking down the steps. I watched as I grabbed the knife out of the drawer and walked back to my room. Then as I got changed to look more like what Edward had always scene. And finally as I began hacking at my arms with the blade. Blood fell to the floor at an alarming rate. I had no idea how I had survived long enough to finish and cut my throat, but I had. Finally the cutting stopped after my arms read my finally words to the world. "Edward, I love you. Sorry. B" I cringed at the though. My body fell to the floor as I pulled the knife along my neck cutting the vein and letting the blood leak from body. I whispered something, but I was too wrapped up in all the blood that I couldn't hear. Finally my heart stopped and the last of the blood fell from my neck. I looked away from my body and once again saw the clock. It read 3:33. Something about the time made me think but I couldn't figure out what it was. Soon I pushed it from my head and looked back at my fading body one last time. I sighed and the vision went black.

"So that's the end." I said quietly. I knew so much more now. I barely understood any of it, but I knew it. I let out another breath and looked around. I was beginning to feel something form in my hands and feet, a sudden warmth. I pulled them in, and surprisingly they came. I looked down at them and wondered what was happening. The warmth began to heat up, it felt like I had put them to close to a fire, but I didn't feel any pain. The heat intensified, but I still felt no pain. I looked down at them, a soft glow was drawn around them and it was beginning to form around the rest of me. Soon my arms and legs were outlined in the glow and it was spreading fast. The heat intensified one last time before covering my head, sending me onto an even darker place, one where my thoughts left me.

EPOV

I sat starring at my love. She had not made a single sound in a long while, and it had been hours since she muttered my brother's name. I had no idea what was happening, no way of telling that she was still there. The only thing that told me that she was still somewhat there was a small breath every now and again. I lived for those breaths. I sighed and looked at my love again.

On her arms I could faintly see the scars where my name was forever written. I cringed slightly; it was my fault that I was living for her silent breaths. I looked away from the scars and back at her face. My mind couldn't wrap around the fact of her actually being here. I tried again to look into her mind and yet again I couldn't. Her chest slowly drew upwards and my gaze followed it. Her breath came out and hit my face. It was warm, like when she was alive. I smiled slightly, but it fell quickly as a short sob came from her lips. It was a blessing and a curse at one. I knew she was still there, somewhere, but I also knew that she was in pain. I knew everyone around me was staring, but I stayed there, watching her face.

I waiting and watched. Between each breath I looked at her, trying to make p for all the time where I couldn't. Hours must have pasted as I waited, but it only felt like a moment. Her head began to get warm on my lap and the breaths stopped. I gasped as a glow began to form around her. My mouth couldn't form any words, but I felt the hand that was on my shoulder lift and heard the gasps and shuffles from my family members.

After a moment everyone was around Bella, kneeling by her side. Alice had given up on her visions and was now completely focused on Bella. We were all staring, watching as the light that surrounded her grew brighter. I squinted for a moment, trying to see through the glow, but I couldn't, it completely covered her, blocking me out. I closed my eyes, trying to make everything sink into my head, but as I tried to figure it out, I heard a gasp and opened my eyes.

Esme was covering her mouth with her hand. I looked at her confused and followed her gaze to Bella. Her body was floating two feet above the ground. I couldn't see her at all anymore; she was now only a body of light. I stared and stood there dumbstruck with the rest of my family.

**Ok everyone. Chapter 25 is up!!!! Hope you liked it and please review. If you have any questions or concerns just shoot me a review. Remember I need minions. Sorry if the spacing is weird, this is the first time I'm using my new laptop. Nothing else for me to say right now………. Oh and tell me about this chapter, I'm on the fence about it. And thanks to everyone who has helped or given me advice or ideas. Thanks!!!!! **

**Hit the little button………………………………**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy and I'm actually supposed to be working on my science fair project, I only have twenty days left to do it, but whatever. **

**Ok everyone; this is the final day to be a minion. Please I need to win this! The only thing you need to do is send me a review saying sure I'll be a minion; you don't have to do anything else. Everyone who does will be my best friend. You have till midnight tonight, thanks.**

**Also, I won't be updating a lot in the coming year, but I will try. Thanks for staying with me for so long almost three months, 25 chapters already, and almost 200 reviews, plus countless minions. Thank you all so much. Happy New Year! (:**

JPOV

I couldn't stare at her any longer, none of us could. All of us were watching her closely out of the corner of our eyes, trying to see through the light that came from her skin. I looked away from her again to Edward. I was worried about him, almost as worried as I was for Bella. He was the only one still watching her; his eyes were black and taking in the all of the light. Carlisle already tried to get him to look away from Bella, but he would not.

I sighed and looked down at my watch. I didn't care about what time it was, but I needed something to distract me from the emotions going through the room. Worry, pain, regret, confusion, all coming at me at once like it had been since Bella had arrived. A quarter past three. It had been almost a week now that Bella arrived. I looked back over to her, my eyes halve closed.

She hadn't moved or made a single sound since she began to light up; it was like she wasn't even there. Like she had left us and what we saw was only her body. Maybe that was right, or maybe not, I don't know. I wish I did though. I sighed again and stood up. I needed to hunt, I hadn't been since the first day when left for the same reason I was now. I looked once more at everyone in the room. I must not be the only one in the room who had to hunt. I cleared my throat and watched as everyone's head came up.

"I am going hunting. Does anyone want to come with me?" I said. It was strange hearing my own voice after so long, and by the looks on their faces, everyone else was too. A few of them nodded and began to stand, but only a few.

I looked back down at Edward, he had barley noticed that I had said anything. I looked back at the rest of my family and they were all watching either him or me. I shook my head for a second and headed for the door. Rose, Emmett, and Alice followed me.

I ran as fast as I could from the house. I could faintly pick up the smell of deer up a head and went for them.

EPOV

I heard Jasper ask whether I wanted to go hunting, and I did, I did so much, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my Bella, even if she wasn't really there. My eye twitched slightly as I looked into the light. It burned my eyes and made it hard to see, but I could just barely make out her outline through the light. She was more beautiful than i had ever seen her. I let out a little breath. I needed blood. I hadn't had any for over two weeks, and my throat was burning. "Please Bella" I whisper through the light. Even the pain from my throat could not compare with how I felt about Bella.

I could not tell what she was thinking; Alice couldn't see her and jasper couldn't tell her feelings. I wish that for once I could see only for a moment what she was thinking. Just this once. I sighed and looked away from her. I couldn't stand this torture, how could I have done this to her, If I hadn't left, she would be alive and perfect right now.

I continued to feel the self-pity, which only made me feel worse. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to heal them. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to see well after this, but I didn't care. I opened them again, but something was different, but I couldn't figure out what. The light didn't hurt my eyes as much, it seemed more soft. I gasped.

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter sucks, working on science fair and all this other junk at the same time, plus I wanted to get this out. I'll get the next chapter out soon. And please become a minion, this is the last day. Uncle Sam needs YOU **

**DarkFey**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is chapter 27. I am disappointed to say that I didn't get as many minions as I thought I did, but whatever, the few and the proud of you will be rewarded. Thank you for your patronage. I will announce the winner when we have tallied the final result which will be on the third. After then I will put my minions on my profile. Thanks and happy 2010. I am going to put up a new poll on my profile later so check it out if you want. also, thanks for all your reviews and all the people who have stuck with this story since the begining, and to maccapacca- thanks, i guess this is kinda horror, but thank you and im glad you liked it. **

** And I think that it is time for another disclaimer, and being me it will have to be weird and not just me stating, "I do not own twilight or any of its characters other that Ezra and the two other random guys in the store." Here it is; oh wait, I just did it. Darn and I was so looking forward to it. Well I can always do it later. Here is the next installment of Haunted Breath**.

JPOV

Something felt wrong as I finished my second deer. It felt like something in the atmosphere changed. I shrugged it away for a moment, preparing to spring on my next deer. But then I realized what was happening.

"BELLA!" I screamed, dropping the carcass. I turned back toward the house and went as fast as I could. I might have even gone as fast as Edward. I heard Alice calling after me, and then the hard running of the rest of them, but I didn't slow. I didn't acknowledge them at all. I just needed to get back to the house. I needed to be there for her awakening.

The tree's branches broke away as I stormed through them, the full force of my body almost pulling a few of them from their roots. Up ahead I could smell the house. It's sent had changed slightly from before we left and that only made me run fast. "Please don't let me be late." I whisper to myself as I come to the door. I didn't plan to open it. A waste of time, an easily barrier between me and my Bella, but I was already ajar. I suppose no one closed it after we let. I flung in only to see the scene unfolding. I let out a sigh of relief and began my work.

APOV

Even though I had been lost in my visions for days now, I could still tell that there was something wrong with my jasper. He had been staring at Bella and Edward like they were part of a play which he had already seen. His eyes glazed over like mine, but still watching. I sighed and bit into the doe's neck, it had given up the struggle only moments before as I twisted her head around, breaking all the bones holding her head to her shoulders. The blood rushed into my mouth. I only now realized how thirsty I was. I drank greedily and dropped the body to the ground. I wanted another, I took a whiff of the air and found the path where the rest of the deer had scurried, I smiled and was about to follow it when Jaspers voice broke through my bloodthirsty daze.

"BELLA!" he called to nothing. I looked at him, but he wasn't there. I called his name and saw the top of his had running through the brush. I quickly followed him. Behind me were Rose and Emmett. They must have heard, me scream to him, or him to Bella. I wondered what was going on. Why Jasper just left only about fifteen minutes into out hunting trip. His path was covered with broken branches and bark from the trees. A few lean slightly to the side from where he must have hit them. I looked at each one of them worriedly. What was happening to my Jasper?

Up ahead I could see the house come into view. The door was wide open and I couldn't hear anything from inside. I sped up a little then came to a stop in front of the door. Rose and Emmett promptly stopped behind me. I looked inside and my mouth fell to the floor.

Edward was standing by Jasper who was kneeling down next to the bright light that was Bella, but something was different. The light was different. I searched it, trying to find its difference, it soon became apparent. It was softer; a more golden color than the pure white it had been for so long. I gasped and stared at it. It no longer burned my eyes. I looked more closely at it, trying to find what was left of the girl inside of it. I could barely make out her outline, but the light lowered a little more and I gasped again. It was defiantly Bella under the light, only it was more than Bella. The features were the same only stronger, more beautiful. I just stared.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Carlisle asks as he and Edward stared at my jasper putting his hand through the light. What was he doing? He should touch anything, he could accidently hurt her. She seemed so fragile, so weak under all the light. Plus who know what the light could do to him.

He sighed, his face falling grim. He did not move though, but he looked up at me with his eyes, as if he wanted to tell me something, but then he shook his head. "I know more about this than you think." His words were simple and quite, but they felt like large rocks being thrown at my castle gates.

"What?" I asked along with many of my family members. I could look away from his face, but out of the corner of my eye I could Edward. His face was twisted in a mask of pain and fury. I let out a breath and stared back into Jaspers eyes. He looked back. They pleaded with me to understand, but I couldn't. I had no idea what was happening, and he wouldn't tell me. He sighed and turned back to Bella.

"I can't tell you much. It's for her to tell when she wakes up. You must understand one thing though; I always did what I had to, and I will continue to do so.: for a second he looked up at me. His eyes were sad, but there was a glimmer of hope in them. I couldn't help but trust his words, even if the ones before it were based on lies.

BPOV

I felt strange, but I couldn't figure out why. I just felt different from before. I looked around; I was back in the dark room. The screens were off, but the shapes still formed freely on them. I had just come back from the thoughtless dark. I didn't know how long it had been. It could have been only a moment or years. I let out another breath and tried to think back to the last place. Even with no though I must have seen something.

I looked down to the skin on my arms. It was still glowing, but the color had changed. It was more golden than before. I wondered what had changed it, but pushed it aside as I looked more closely. Slowly, almost to0 slow for me to see, the light was lessening. Becoming less intense with each moment. I wondered again what was happening but this time didn't push it away. I had a feeling that all my answers were in the last room I was in. I looked back to it, going as deep into my mind as I could. What had happened?

Finally I began to remember, but it was hazy. I saw a blue sky, filled with thin clouds covering a blue sky. A man was standing by my side. Something in me told me that his name was Mason. I smiled at the name. I looked at his face, studying the features. Lightly tanned skin, deep gray eyes and light brown hair. I sighed and felt a pull towards him. He must have felt it too, for he leaned in towards me. He paused for a moment, gauging my reaction, then he closed the distance between us. Our lips touched. I smiled, but it was cut short. The second I opened my eyes millions of visions and thoughts went through my mind. All of them different but still the same. I could barely see past them, but I looked back at the boy, he didn't seem to notice anything wrong. His smile still holds its beauty. I closed my eyes again, but they continued. My head was hurting full of this new wisdom. I opened my eyes, the boy no longer stood in front of me. His form was replaced by another. I blinked slightly confused, but completely happy, when I opened them again a new boy stood in front of me. It continued each time I opened my eyes. The visions still filled my head and I was beginning to realize something. This was all me. Everything. I shivered and looked deep inside me for the answers to the questions that were beginning to rise in my mind.

Inside I felt power. More than I had ever felt. I shivered again and began to pull at it trying to bring it back to the surface. I smiled and looked back down to my arms. The glow had almost completely vanished, only a faint light came from it, and I had a feeling that this light would not be leaving me. My smile grew wider and I gave one more pull and fell back. I laughed. Such happiness filled me, but also something else that turned my laugh bittersweet. I shrugged it off and felt tiredness comes through me. I lay back in my now free world and rested my eyes.

My dreams revealed the finally pieces to my puzzle. A few of them troubled my dreams threatening to turn them to nightmares, but the memories of a pair of red eyes always brought them back to dreams. I also knew that these eyes caused some of the nightmares.

**Ok everyone. Guess what happens next chapter? And guesses? If you have one please send it to me, I'd love to know. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please drop me a review, just to make my day that much better. I love you all……… oh and if you didn't notice I am in a very good mood today for some reason maybe it's because it the first day of 2010 at 3:3o am that I am writing this, or the full moon. I don't know and don't care. But thanks to all of you.**

**Hit the button……………………………………………………. **


	28. Chapter 28

I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but it's ok I guess. Just please review this one. I am really losing it, I have no idea how to get this chapter to sound good and not weird, but I'll try. Hope you like it anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed and such. Thanks.

JPOV

I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I checked Bella's eyes. None of them understood what I was doing, or what I knew. I wished I could keep it that way, but I knew that I couldn't. Once she woke up they would all know. I just hope it turns out well.

I pulled open her eye and looked into the deep chocolate brown iris. It looked almost the same as it had before she died, but there was also something different. There were specks of every color buried deep in the brown. Each one set out a steam of light. There was almost something else. I couldn't figure out what it was, but they just looked different from anything else I had seen.

"What are you checking for?" I heard Carlisle say from behind me. I jumped up; I hadn't heard him walk up behind me. I recovered quickly and looked up at his face.

"I'm seeing how far in she is." I said plainly. "She only has a while left." He put his hand down on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off, but I didn't. I only let Bella's eyes close again then fell back into the stillness of the room.

No one was talking, but there was a silent conversation going through the room. Everyone had the same emotions. Anger, confusion, and pain. The same they had been for so long now. I sighed and leaned down on my arm. The light that surrounded Bella had receded to just glow that covered her. She looked more beautiful than before. She still looked the same; only her features were slightly changed, made more prominent and wise looking. She would wake up soon. I was almost sure of it.

BPOV

I knew everything now. Every life I had lived and why I didn't know them until now. Everything in my dark space looked different. Now that I understood what made it, it took on a new feel. More safe and wise than anything. I sighed as I realized that I would be leaving this place soon. I didn't want to, it was safe here and I felt comfortable, but I knew I needed to. Something in me just told me I needed to leave, that I had something more to do in the real world. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I am ready." I whispered, but the sound carried through the room echoing until it was at an ear shattering volume. I didn't cover my ears. I only let the sound engulf me as I sunk back into the darkness.

Just like the last time, my head filled with knowledge. Only this time they were neither pleasant nor terrible. They were commanding.

CarlislePOV

Jasper hadn't made a noise, neither had Edward. I sighed. I hoped that this would end soon; that our Bella would wake up and that jasper would explain how he knew what was happening, why it was happening. I sighed and looked back down to Bella. My eyes opened wide as I saw what was happening.

Bella's skin still glowed, but now she was also floating. Her body levitated two feet above the ground and was still rising. There was a thin smile on her face and her eyes were slightly open. I glanced away from her momentarily and everyone was staring wide-eyed at her like I was. I let out a breath and went back to staring at Bella.

Besides me Edward and Jasper were on their feet and were holding their breath."Bella." they both whispered. I looked over at them with a questioning look, but neither of them noticed. I turned my attention back to Bella. She was floating about four feet in the air and the glow was coming back strong. She continued to glow and rise into the air. I watched as she finally stopped six feet above the floor and almost as bright as when she first began to glow. The air was thick and there was a quiet, but high pitch ringing through the room. I cringed slightly away from the light and sound, but still I watched her.

"Bella." I heard Jasper say. I turned to him and almost launched myself at him as he extended his hand. "No." he said quietly turning his head towards me. Something in his voice made me stop. He looked at me once more with an apologetic glance and then continued to reach his hand out. No one else in the room moved. "Bella." He said once more as he put his hand through the light. He cringed slightly and Alice moved forward. I quickly looked at her face. It was full of pain and confusion. I sighed and reached out for her. She didn't move. I sighed and turned back to the light.

A new light filled my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I heard Esme scream and turned to find her. I couldn't see her, but I followed her screams. I pulled her into me and looked back to the ball of blinding light. Behind it I could once again barely make out her form. I shifted my eyes from it in fear of turning blind. I looked back once more and saw the light reach out around jasper and pull him out of my vision.

JPOV

My arm was on fire. It felt like the light was seeping through it and tearing it apart. But I kept it there. My hand was on Bella's shoulder, my fingers grasping it firmly trying to pull it out. I knew that I would not be able to pull her out of her own light, but it gave me an excuse that I desperately needed. I whispered her name quietly, trying to pull her out of her transformation faster. "Please Bella." I spoke in a normal voice now. New emotions filled me from the rest of the room. Some were the same as they had been for so long now, but others were new. Jealousy was the main one. It came from two parts in the room. It came from Edward and Alice. I cringed again at the pain in my arm; I wish it would end soon. They had full right to be angry at me. For Edward, it looked like I was taking his girl or that I was making him feel unneeded, and for Alice, it was like I was leaving her. She would probably not understand. But I hoped with all my heart that she would.

I stared again at Bella's light, trying to clear my head of these thoughts. I would cross those bridges when they came; the only problem was that they were coming closer every moment. "Come on Bella, please." I said once again in a whisper. I didn't expect a response, but this time I received one.

I felt the burning surround me, taking me into the center. I wanted to scream, and to scream until the pain was gone, but I couldn't. Something closed my mom shut and wouldn't let a single sound escape it. Silently I prayed for this to end. To just have the light destroy me once and for all so that I could be in peace. Immediately my prayer was answered. The pain left as quickly as I began. Now the only thing that filled its place was a warm feeling.

With the pain gone, I opened my eyes. The only thing surrounding me was light. It was golden white and very bright. My eyes did not burn as I took it all in. I saw something move in the corner of my eyes and I quickly turned going into a deep crouch out of instinct. But as I looked back I only saw shadows. They were light and hard to see, but I could just make them out.

I was looking out at my family as they looked in. quietly I took in the scene. Alice was on the floor with her hands over her eyes, Esme was standing over her dry sobbing. Edwards's eyes were wide along with Carlisle's. I needed to turn away. I could watch them any longer. I looked around the light again, only this time I noticed a form floating right in the middle.

'Bella' I though. My mouth still didn't work, but that didn't stop me from running to her.

Her eyes were halving closed, like she was waking up from a long nap and her hair was slightly ruffled. I smiled as I looked down at her face. Now that I could see her without the wall of light, I could see that she had change very much in the past two weeks or however long it had been. Her usually small mouth wider and her lips a lighter shade of pink. They looked almost just like they had from when I first met her. I quickly pushed the memory from my mind, trying not to spoil the moment. Her hair was also a darker shade of brown, almost black. I smiled taking in the rest of her features. She looked exactly like she had all those years ago. She looked just like my Ali.

"Jasper." A voice whispered. I recognized the voice and looked to her eyes. They were the only thing different from my Ali, but still they were the same in color.

I smiled and began to speak, surprised that my mouth actually worked now. "Ali, I mean Bella. You finished haven't you. This will be over soon?" my voice is loud, but also somewhat weak.

Her face changed slightly. Her smile fell a little, but then went right back to its normal place. "Yes, I suppose. I do not wish to leave her though, but I must." She moved her feet slightly as if she were getting up. Her hand reached out and grabbed mine.

I looked at her with question, what was she doing, but she only smiled and closed her deep beautiful eyes. Around me the light dimmed and fell away. I stood shocked and amazed as I could see everyone in the room again. Alice and Esme were still crying on the floor, Edward and Carlisle still staring at each at the light. In a moment they would all be staring at us.

I looked back to my Ali, but what I saw stunned me. She was no longer my Ali, she was back to Bella. I sighed and stared down at my shoes. I know remembered all the explaining that would take place soon. I sighed and waited for the final rays of light clear.

Ok, hope you liked it. Happy she's back. Oh? You wanted the rest of their reactions? Well you will have to wait. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and all. Please tell me how you like it! Happy 2010 and all. Thanks again and hope you loved this chapter.

Hit the little button……………………………………..


	29. Chapter 29

Ok everyone, I know it's been forever, but I have been busy with stuff and then the original copy of this chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite it and it is not as good as the first one. Well, if you would like to know what has kept me from writing or are for some reason interested in my life, just review me or pm asking for me to tell you and I'll be happy to! Thanks a lot for sticking with me for so long. And any questions please just ask them!

Plus if you have an idea, I need it. I stopped writing for so long that I have no idea what I am doing between now and the end.(:

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, my bf Derek, and my best, most awesome friend, Nico. Thanks guys, you are all the inspiration I have for writing.

BPOV

Slowly I opened my eyes. I didn't wish to leave the darkness now. It was so warm and knowing, it held me in a tight embrace keeping me safe. But I knew I had to leave I had to go out and be what I had been waiting many centuries to become. I guess u should be careful what you wish for. I laughed softly at myself, my face forming a small smile.

The smile fell away as my eyes opened. Outside my light I could see my former family. Some were sobbing on the floor while others starred perplexed at me. Two caught my eye and split my heart in halve. I didn't dare say their names aloud, not that they would be able to hear me, but I felt that if they could it would ruin the illusion. I sighed and looked at their faces. Edward's was wrapped with pain almost completely consumed. His features twisted almost unrecognizably. I quickly turned away unable to take the pain there. Silently I turned to the second face. Jasper's. All the memories flushed back into my head. All those months with Maria, that final night, and all those in between. I shivered slightly and looked deeper into the scars on his face. I knew now how each one had gotten there. Each fight he had won every bit of venom he withstood to get to me. Again I shivered thinking about it. Some things never change I guess. I thought still watching him. Now he was moving towards me. His hand was reaching out toward me coming through my light. It must have been causing him pain, but his hardened face did not show it. My eyes closed as I waited him to come the rest of the way in.

Nothing happened for a few moments. I couldn't hear a single sound, but I felt a new presence. I slowly opened my eyes. Jaspers eyes were wide as he starred out at his new wife and family. I knew he remembered everything and by the look that I had seen through the glow, he wished he didn't; he wished he could just live on without them knowing anything. I wished I could give him that, but there was no way. He turns around and his mouth falls open and his eyes quickly widen. I look down at myself. My body has transformed from Bella Swans to Ali Esentra. No wonder he is surprised. His eyes travel up my body slowly, pausing at my eyes, taking everything in. I whispered his name "Jasper." He looked up at me surprised before smiling.

"Ali, I mean Bella. You finished haven't you. This will be over soon?" he said his voice was very loud, but deep within it I could hear it was weak. I frowned slightly at his comment, my face falling down from the smile.

"Yes, I suppose. I do not wish to leave here though, but I must." I sighed. I truly didn't want to leave. I had a feeling that once I left I wouldn't come back a whole lot. I quickly made a decision and closed my eyes. I moved my feet as if to take a step and grabbed onto jaspers hand. In my mind I imagined myself as Bella. I imagined myself in the living room with the light fading away. I felt the warmth disappear and leave me. I sighed now. In a moment everyone would see me and Jasper. In a moment I would have a lot of questions to answers and a lot of hearts to break.

EPOV

I stared in amazement as the light finally cleared. My Bella was standing with my brother hands clasped firmly together. Her eyes were scanning the room quickly only stopping on me. I smiled timidly, not sure of what to do, my feet felt like they were cemented to the floor. All's I could do was look at her. Her eyes stared back at me and smiled, something seemed different though. Something with her eyes. I stared at them trying to figure it out, but she turned away.

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something out to you, no matter how suckish. I'll try and get another chapter out soon and what not. And as the last word of the day????

SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, I'm glad you guys liked the chapter and thank you **Antara** for the reviews (everyone else too!) I would also like to say I'm a little disappointed; I got 2056 hits and 334 visitors, but only 4 or five reviews. Please people, I need the reviews, without them I forget to write or lose interest in it. I also need the ideas you all give me. Thanks for reading and everything.

This chapter is dedicated to Derek and Nico, two of my favorite people. (:

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! PLEASE READ!!!: in the next few days I am once again changing my username. Yes I know that this will be my fourth time changing it, but at the moment this is my only account with the name and it is confusing. The new name shall be DarkFey311, the same as my fictionpress account. Thank you for reading!**

BPOV

Edward's eyes bore into me; they looked deep into my eyes with a slight confusion playing across them. For only a moment I looked in them before I turned away to look at the rest of my once family. Their faces all held shock and confusion, but they also held hope and love and happiness. I let a small smile play across my lips. I knew I shouldn't let them think everything was fine. I should tell them from the beginning what will happen, but I don't want to. I want to go back to my old life, even if only for a little while. I sighed and let the smile stay.

For a few seconds no one moved. They stood in silence in front of me. My hand fell away from jaspers and I waited for someone to make the first move. I held my body still and took in a shallow breath. As I was letting it out, a bullet hit me in the chest, rapping its metal arms around me and shaking me. I cringed slightly at the closeness and looked down. Alice was holding onto me tightly dry sobbing. I widened my smile and hugged her back, letting a little warmth leak into her. She gasped and looked up at me in amazement, but before I could say anything to her, a new body latched onto me, this one belonging to Edward.

He said nothing, and I returned the favor. Alice soon let go and left me with Edward. She moved onto her love, which now stood quietly with Alice. I could tell by his eyes that he was not in the room. He was in his past, in my past. Watching through every second we were together, especially the last few.

Edward pulled away for me for a moment and looked into my eyes. I could once again see the confusion in them. This must be very strange to see me, how I have changed. It unsettles me the way he is looking, so I bring my mouth to his and make him forget his thoughts. I unleash a bit more warmth into him. For a moment he pauses in shock, but then continues on. After a few more minutes someone clears their throat and I pull away. Edwards face is filled with complete happiness, and bliss, but mine is not. I have too much in my head for that, too many thoughts and situations running through to even let my emotions show. I look up from his face and too the rest of the people in the room.

Emmett is standing by Rose with his arms crossed over his chest, obliviously waiting for me to be finished with Edward and give him a hug. I sigh silently and walk over to him.

"I missed you Em." I said silently so only he could hear, he smiled and picked me up off the ground.

"My baby sis is finally back!" he laughed. He then set me down and let me move onto the rest of my family.

I gave a short huge to rose and a long one to Esme and Carlisle. They all had smiles on their faces, and now so do I. finally I look back over to the corner where Jasper and Alice stand. Jasper is still lost in his memories, and Alice is looking into her future, trying unsuccessfully to see past me. I shake my head slightly and walk to jasper. I push him lightly and bring him out. He smiles small and takes hold of Alice's hand. I nod my head at him and motion to him that it is time. I could tell that everyone was anxious to find out what had happened.

My eyes found Edwards again. They held hope and love, but also pain. He saw how I looked at jasper and how I hadn't said a single I love you to him yet. I sighed and reached my hand out to him. He immediately ran towards it, barreling into me, if I had still been human, the impact would have killed me, but I stood firm and tall as he looked up at me. I pushed out a smile. I did still love him, I knew I did, but I couldn't let myself think of that know, to many other things were running through my head already. I sighed and moved my eyes from Edwards.

"Ok, I am guessing you all have a few questions?" I said amused. This was going to be interesting, I had been wondering for w while how they would react to my past. Someone put their hand down on my shoulder. I didn't have to look to tell that it was my Jasper. Edwards grip tightened on my hand, he must be reading Jaspers mind, getting a sneak peek at my life.

"Yes." Everyone in the room said at once. I suppressed a laugh and motioned for everyone to sit down; this would be a long story, even by their standards.

For a moment we were all quite, no one said a thing. Edward was sitting next to me on the right and Jasper on the love seat with Alice on my left. He caught my gaze and nodded. I smiled back before looking around the room to the rest of my family.

"So, we have a long story ahead of us, where would you like to start?"

**Ok, I know its short, but that's just how I write. So, we have decision ahead of us. Would you like me to continue with this story as is, or end it here and make the rest a sequel, or should I right the story of her past lives, then make it into a sequel, or finally, just make it one long continues story with no sequel? You chose. Please tell me, I want to make this how you and I both like. Thanks for reading and happy Valentines Day! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I guess it been a long time, huh? 2 whole years. I got a review for this and was reminded of it, I came back and read through it, and decided to try and continue it, just for all of you. I'm not sure where I am going with it yet, and I forget a lot of what I had planned, so please stick with me? And if there are any clarity errors, please feel free to tell me and I'll fix it. This chapter was hard to get out in some places, just trying to explain everything. Thank you for staying with me and waiting for this, I hope I can deliver. ~Sandy also, I didn't quite proof read this persay, so if there are any issues, please point them out. I can probably make confusing areas sound better. Danke Sehr.**

BPOV

On my face I plastered a smirk. Trying to show my current family that everything was okay, that I was okay. Everyone smiled back, but no one answered my question. Jasper said nothing to my aid. I did not feel like explaining everything from the beginning, but something's were a must.

"I do not know how much that Jasper has told you, so I will assume that you all know nothing about my past, or about old souls." I start, hesitating to gage reactions; no one seems too shocked yet, just very curious and confused.

"It is your story to tell Bella, it was not my place." His face is serious. I smile at him, halfway wishing that he had already told his side, so that I would not need to. Though, if he had, I do not believe that everyone would have handled it well. There is no way that they could have understood the need for his actions, hell, I hadn't even understood them until I saw is scarred face in my light.

No one else said anything to confirm or deny their prior knowledge, so I continue, "Well, I am what is called an old soul, a person who was born and then reincarnated after death. There are many people who reincarnated, but there is one large different for old souls; we remember. We carry the wisdom that we have lived, we remain basically the same person, shaped by our past lives, and remolded to our current. I have lived hundreds of times, facing many walks of life, and many forms of death, all of which I wish not to get into until necessary." I pause for a moment, ensuring that everyone is still with me and okay with my condition.

They are all starring at me in wonder. I assume that it is mostly because of what I am saying, but I can tell that at least some small part of it is to do with how I present myself. Everyone listening, outside of Jasper, has only seen my one life, my unknowing life, where I carried no wisdom or knowledge of myself. To them I am a weak child, love struck and stubborn. To the, I would not present myself in such a confident, knowing manor. I chuckle a little; they were in for an interesting time if this shocked them.

"Any questions?" I restart.

Heads shake in a negative answer and I continue. "There is something different about me though, something that separates me from the other old souls out there. After facing many lives, I ran into some… interesting "people"" I smirk at Jasper how momentarily smiles but then hangs his head in shame, I sigh then return. "I was changed into a vampire, and as you know, with transformation comes a new start. No memories of my pervious lives survived, though now I was a vampire."

EPOV

Though there are many things to be thinking about now, I cannot focus on any of them. Only my love and bits of her story. I am hearing all of it, trying to sort it, but my mind gets caught on picturing her as a vampire. How I had hated the idea only months ago, then craved it only days. Now in front of me she sits, neither as I knew her, nor as I imagined her with red eyes.

I notice her look to my brother, I cannot help but feel jealousy, but there is nothing I can do. I have to sit and listen to my loved story. Try to help understand it so that I can have my Bella again to myself and then help her.

BPOV

"After my change was complete, and the initial blood lust of the newborn, I grew close to one of my family members. He knew so much about what I was, more than I had before my change, and more than I ever had the chance to after. He knew what was best for me, and because of this, made hard decisions." They looked confused at my secrecy over who he was, I am surprised that they do not realize it actually, but no matter, I can see the relieved look on jaspers face. As of right now, they know none of his involvement, if only that could remain. "He killed me before I could learn of my purpose. Stuck my head in a fire."

Edward growled at the thought of yet another of my deaths. I ignored it, he would have to get used to it from here on out. My deaths are just as important to my journey as my life is now.

"Fast forward a century or two and like every other time, I was reborn. Isabella Swan, daughter of Rene and Charlie Swan. From here, you know the story until a mere month ago." I am tired at this point. I feel the soft glow of my light fading slightly, I need a break, some time where I can recharge my aura and recuperate from my most resent transformation. But for now, I have to tell them at least the basics, I owe it to them. "I will spare you the details; I do not wish to cause you, my family, and any unnecessary pain so I will go to after my death. - I woke up from a blackness to find that in some fashion of the word, I was alive. I checked on my family, and my funeral, and then continued on. I decided to search for you; I needed to see you, Edward, at least once more before I left for good." I pause and look into his eyes, though I cannot muster up the feelings I once had for him, I know that he needs something from me. I need to clear the pain from his pitch eyes. He grins, ear to ear. I hold his hand and continue, "On my way looking for you, I ran into Ezra who told me where you guys were and some knowledge on what I am. After that, I found my love. All of you coming together, especially you Edward, aiding in my transformation. You know what happened afterward, my light and glow. I am now a new person. Not quite the Bella you once knew, she is within me, but as you see, I am not solely her."

I can't stand to not glance at Jasper for a moment. Everyone notices and glances confusedly at us both.

"I have a title now… I am a prophecy... I would be called "The Ultimate Soul"." Before anyone can question, I tell them my prophecy;

"**The Ultimate Soul**

**Thou who live through many lives,**

**Through all of which in memory**

**Will forget after burning**

**Fully open mind,**

**Will lose all its past.**

**Until it burns again.**

**Then the old soul shall once more repeat,**

**But into a new soul body**

**Eighteen years in**

**Its sudden death will bring forth thy damned**

**Into a halve life.**

**Thy soul will stay in place,**

**Until brought back by its beloved,**

**Only to bring for the power**

**From all the above.**

**Into itself,**

**Making the Ultimate Soul"**

I take a breath. It is unneeded, but I crave the break in speaking. I have grown even more tired. "Any questions?" I sigh. After their questions, I will need a rest.

JPOV

I listen to Bella's story, knowing every word. Thankfully, she has left out my part in her tale for now. I would not be able to handle the reactions of the family quite yet. They have already seemed to forgotten my actions earlier, at least for now while she is telling her basic story. I want to talk to Bella alone, perhaps even Ali if I could. How I miss her.

"Any questions?" She asks.

Everyone stares at her, almost mesmerized. I feel confusion and hesitation ringing through the room. Someone will ask a question I assume, I just wonder who will go first.


End file.
